The one
by KimmyAnn94
Summary: Charlie and Brax. Mainly about their love for each other and their family. There will be some Drama but not too much i just want to see them be happy for once. Please read and review XxX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my third Fan Fic. Im excited to write a CHAX story I have been reading them for Months. In my story Charlie ad Brax are together and are engaged, but there is of course DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA. Okay on with the Story **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I was strolling along the beach in my police uniform carrying my nicely made flat white from the diner. I was off in no-mans land when out of the corner of the eye I saw a good looking man catch a wave on his surfboard. Oh wait that good looking man was my fiancé of 4 months. I remember the night like it was yesterday, I remembers the rose petals and the delicious food, and the wine, and the sex. Oh God do I remember the sex. Best I've ever had. It was then that my thoughts deterred away from my current situation I was still in my day dream when I ran straight into the man that had been in the centre of my thoughts every day since I met him.

"Oomph, sorry," I looked up at the person, that's when my heart melted, he looked so god damn sexy in his board shorts, just after having gone for a surf.

"Oh it's okay," that's when he turned around. "Charlie just wanted an excuse to run into me did ya?"

"Ha ha very funny if you must know I have a lot on my mind at the moment baby, im at work unlike some people I know.'

"Really because you don't look like you are at work to me." He said grabbing me and pulling me into him.

"Braxxxxx, stop" I whined, he had successfully managed to wet the entire front of my uniform, great and I have to face the inspector in 10 minutes. It was my last day in the force and I wanted to look professional and tidy when I faced my collegues for the last time.

"mmmm I love you baby and I'd love to stay and chat, but if you want me home at a decent hour tonight then your going to have to let me leave." He said.

"You can go at anytime babe, but you have to let me go first, I have exactly 1 hour left in my shift and I have to go and see the inspector, after I try to dry myself off first."

He let me go but not before swooping in for one all mighty kiss. "Okay then good luck, come by the restaurant after you finish and we can have drinks. Love you."

"Love you too, oh and Brax I have something to tell you later, something very exciting, I'll see you soon."

I walked in the opposite direction of him and went back to the station to finish my final shift. It had been a pretty quiet day the only call we got was Ms Smart calling in to complain about some dog that was hanging out around the diner, hence my little excursion this afternoon. I returned to my office and finished clearing off my desk, there were so many memories here and I was sad to see it left behind, but I knew that the force wasn't for me anymore, I needed to move on with my life.

_**Approximately 1 hour later**_

I am officially no longer a police officer, I had returned home and changed into my short denim shorts and the canary yellow tank top that I knew Brax loved so much. I bumped into Ruby on the way out and invited her and Casey to Angelos, she said that she would meet us there and now I was waiting at the entrance for them to show up.

"Oh, about time you two."

"Sorry Charlie, this one couldn't decide what to wear I swear he is worse than us."

I chucked softly then told them to follow me in; I after all had some exciting news to tell them. I walked up the stairs and immediately saw Brax at the bar. The restaurant had finally picked up and there were people everywhere. I spotted our normal table was empty and made a bee line for it. It wasn't long before Brax arrived announcing he was on his break and was all ours for at least an hour. He had brought over a 2 glasses of champagne and some orange juice for the kids. I kissed him on the cheek and took the glass from him.

"Okay everybody, time for my news." I continued to smile as 3 pairs of eyes immediately turned to me, I laughed slightly and went to tell them.

**That's it for now, I really want to know whether to continue or not I have a heap of ideas as to where this story is going but yea. Happy reading and remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm backkkk. Sorry about the incredible time between updates, I really have no excuse other than im really lazy. I don't really have to many ideas for this story, but I do know that I want chax to be happy. So if you want this story to go in a certain direction just review or you can PM me. Happy Reading. XxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Home and Away**

**Previously: **_"Okay everybody, time for my news." I continued to smile as 3 pairs of eyes immediately turned to me, I laughed slightly and went to tell them._

**Charlie's POV**

""

Oh god what now, I turned to look at the entrance and there was Cheryl. Yuck I could probably vomit in my mouth right now but considering she is going to be my Mother-in-law in another couple of months, oh and yes she was the oh so lovely wife of my extremely sexy fiancé, so I had to be nice.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Brax questioned.

"Oh Daryl, sweetheart im here to see you of course, I was just sitting at home sitting on my fat arse thinking, I wonder what my eldest son is up to right now. So I thought I'd come and visit." Cheryl nicely shouted from across the room.

Brax hurried to her side and dragged her over to our table, by this time the pizzas had arrived and Casey and Ruby had started to eat. I had lost my appetite though, there was something about that woman that wasn't quite right. I didn't know whether it was the fact that she was always 'borrowing' money from Brax or if it was the fact that she was always drunk.

"Oh, hi Charlie, it's, uh, nice, to see you again." She said to me.

"Yea you too Cheryl,: I glanced down at my watch and noticed the time, great Brax's break was nearly over and I still hadn't told them my news. Gah I had to get out of here, this women was making me sick. "Oh, is that the time already, I'm sorry I have to go meet Bianca real quick about wedding stuff, but I'll see you at home yea."

"Oh really, well okay, tell B I said hi, oh and Charlie, what was your news?" Brax asked

"Oh ummm, don't worry about it I'll tell ya later. Love you" I replied with a quick kiss, and with that I had escaped the restaurant and the demon of a person Cheryl. I really should start being nice to her but I just can't stand her, I dunno what it is, but I suppose I should get over it.

**Brax' POV**

Wow, Charlie couldn't get out of here fast enough, gah I hate mum so much she annoys me so bad. I bet all she wants me to do is to pay one of her debts for her.

"So Daryl, now that I have come all the way out here why don't ya shout ya mum some lunch aye, im a starving woman here"

"I would love to mum, but my break is over in five and then I have to go down to the suppliers, so I wont be able to cook you anything, why don't you just have some of this pizza. You can eat Charlie's part seeing as she isn't here to eat it." No thanks to you I thought.

"Hmm, okay then, also I was wondering, how are you and that copper going to pay for that wedding of yours, no doubt she will want a big and extravagant do."

"Uh, Brax me and Rubes are just gonna go now, we uh, promised Darce that we would go surfing with her."

"Okay see you guys later, and Mum Charlie and I are going to pay for the wedding with our hard earned cash, not that you would know what that is." I said standing up to get back to work. She started to follow me, couldn't she get the hint that I just wanted to be away from her.

"Wellll, how much is that going to cost, cuz ya know I uh made a bad investment a while ago and know it looks as though im about to lose the house unless I can afford to pay the said investment back, so yea I was just wondering if,"

"God your always wondering mum, im not a walking ATM, and neither is Charlie. You know what mum in a few months me and Charlie are going to be married, and then we will have to start making decisions together about our money. I'm not going to help you out this time mother, it's not that I can't afford to, but if I do then you'll never learn. How about you stop making stupid investments and start acting like a grown up. You know you could always sell the house, pay the money back and then start again, because god knows im not about to ruin my life because you have made a mess of yours. It's about time you started thinking for yourself. Know if you don't mind, the restaurant is closed and considering you're not a paying customer I would life for you to leave."

Well that shut her up fast, she almost ran out of the restaurant. I know it was a bit harsh, but I need her to start looking after herself. But I had more things to worry about, Charlie had some big news and I didn't get to hear it, god mum is so annoying.

**11pm that night**

I quietly opened the front door hoping that Charlie was still awake, I really wanted to talk to her, it looks like I was in luck my beautiful fiancé was awake, however she was crying her eyes out.

"Charlie, Charlz whats wrong? Speak to me baby."

"I was just sitting here thinking, what the hell is taking you so long, and I thought you had crashed your car and then you were dead, and I was waiting for the phone to ring and it didn't and then I was so stressed and then my tummy started to hurt, which reminded me of the wedding and how ugly I will look and then I heard you opening the door and then I started to cry more. Brax I have no idea what is wrong with me." She sobbed. I was instantly worried about her, this was so uncharlie like, but then something clicked.

"Charlie, I'm okay I was just running behind tonight cuz of mum, im sorry I should've texted you. But baby you said your tummy hurt and then the wedding, your not going to look ugly, there is no way that could happen not in a million years, cuz baby you are the most beautiful person that I have ever laid eyes on."

"I know, I knew you couldn't have been in a car crash, it was just my hormones, you see cuz they have gone into overdrive because of your baby." She smiled at me.

"My, uh, my baby, what your pregnant?" I asked, she slowly nodded her head and gave me the smile that I loved to see so much. "Oh god this is the best news ever" I picked her up of the couch and spun her around, then I gave her the most mind-blowing kiss in the entire world.

"Brax, Brax can you put me down." She said laughing

"I'm sorry baby, it's just im so happy for you, for us, and don't waorry baby, you will be even more beautiful at the wedding, purely because you are going to be producing another one of you and me, I love you."

"haha Brax calm down okay, I know im really happy to but, im also craving so cookie dough ice cream" she stared at me with those puppy dog eyes. Oh god if we have a girl that looks just like her im going to be in trouble.

"Okay I will go to the petrol station but you better be awake when I get back." I rose form the couch giving her a kiss, I walked to the door, I was so happy it wasn't even funny.

**30 mins later**

**Charlies POV**

Brax had been gone for ages I was nearly asleep when I heard him open the door, I wasn't game to tell him I wasn't hungry so I hopped off the couch and went and got us some spoons, I returned to the couch and game him a kiss to say thank-you. We started to eat really slowly feeding each other.

"So Brax what did ya mum want today?"

"Lets not talk about her yea."

"But Brax, I know she wanted something, so you might as well tell me."

"Okay fine, but before I tell you just know that I said no. Okay so she told me that she made a bad investment a while ago and she might lose her house, and she wanted to borrow the money to pay them back. But I said no that she has to find another way to pay it cuz I can't keep bailing her out of these situations."

"Mmk, well it's up to you Brax, but you never know maybe she really needs your help, and maybe we should give it to her, I would hate to see my baby's Nan out on the street."

"I dunno Charlz she is always asking us for something I just want her to learn her lesson"

"Mmk well its up to you." I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his chest slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing, I love seeing how many views I have had and I love reading the reviews they make me so happy. Okay I think I have the next few chapters sorted so they should be up within the week. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**Brax's POV**

I have never ever had trouble with sleeping, but tonight had been the most exciting, stressful and tiring night I have ever lived and as I was sitting on the couch watching my beautiful fiancé sleep I just could not sleep. I did however notice her sleeping in an odd position with her head awkwardly placed on my lap whilst her leg and arm draped over the couch, she looked so cute and adorable that I didn't want to touch her, but I knew she would hate me for it in the morning. I picked her up and gently placed her in the bed careful not to wake her. I made my way down the hallway to get a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the couch and grabbed my laptop. I had a few things that I wanted to do before I went bed. First I checked my facebook page and replied to a few notifications, then I checked my emails and responded to a few emails about Angelos. It was then that I noticed an email from a man called Robert Hito which said,

_Dear Mr Braxton,_

_I recently dined in your restaurant Angelos and it was the most divine experience that I have ever had whilst eating out. I have recently placed my restaurant up for sale in the Yabbie Creek district and since I have been going to a few restaurants around the vicinity to see which one I would like to offer my space to. It is quite a big area with two separate entrances; the bottom entrance goes below ground to nightclub which was popular with the teens until I could not afford to run it any more. The next entrance goes directly into the restaurant which has two levels. I did not go into bankruptcy I have to close the business for personal reasons, so I can tell you that your restaurant would be successful. I have decided to offer it to you first as I believe you will be able to make the most out of the space. Please respond to me as soon as possible on 0456 789 675._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Robert Hito_

I read and re-read the letter, I was trying to remember if I had seen this man before, I don't remember seeing a credit card with the name Robert Hito on it, but then again I didn't really expect to. This was unbelievable this night was just getting better. I wanted to wake up Charlie but I knew that she would want her sleep, so I would tell her in the morning. By now I was really tired, so I quickly checked my bank account, the screen read _$15,600 _That seemed right to me so I logged out and started to go to bed. As I walked down the hall I was trying to decide whether or not to help my mother, I loved her so much, but with this new offer, and the wedding I don't really think I could afford it and I was sure she would be okay for now, she could sort it out on her own. I brushed my teeth and snuggled close into Charlie, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Charlies POV**

I woke up to a sleeping fiancé I was extremely confused, he was usually awake and watching me sleep, Which was kinda creepy but so cute at the same time. I figured he was just really tired so I crept out of bed and put on my purple robe. I walked into the lounge room and remembered the night before, I had finally told Brax of our amazing news. I sat down and noticed Brax' laptop and the half full water bottle on the table, I got up and cleaned it up and decided to make some breakfast. I was a great cook but I was sure I could make some scrambled eggs and some bacon, so I got to work. 30 mins later and I was throwing out the second batch of scrambled eggs the bacon my slowly getting blacker and blacker but I just kept cooking. Third time lucky I thought, and yesss it was a success I was putting the egg onto the plate when two big warm hands landed on my small bump, he then leaned his head on my shoulder and I turned slightly to give him a small kiss.

"Mmmm morning sleepy head, I made some breakfast."

"Morning baby, smells delicious, who knew you had it in you," he replied and gave me a wink and his cheeky grin.

I simply laughed at him and passed him his plate; we sat at the breakfast bar and started to eat.

"So I was thinking last night and I have decided to not help my mum out, and before you say anything just hear me out, okay. So after I took you to bed last night I checked my emails and I had this offer to expand the restaurant, I show you the email later, but basically I can't afford to help mum out and expand the business, and also throw you the most amazing wedding you have ever experienced oh and we have to pay for this amazing baby that we have growing inside of you."

Brax looked at me expectantly and I actually couldn't answer him, I mean it was so exciting that he was being offered this opportunity to expand his business, and we had always talked about this, but I just felt guilty about the fact that I wanted this big expensive wedding which meant that we couldn't help his mum out. I didn't exactly get along with Cheryl but I didn't want her to end up on the streets because of me.

"Brax, it's cool about the offer and I think that we should definitely go for it, but if it's the wedding that is stopping you from being able to help your mum, then I will make some sacrifices, I mean I don't need a really expensive dress and we can just have a beach wedding, I don't need to have a really expensive wedding. It's not about that for me I just want to marry the man of my dreams."

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that, I want you to have the best wedding ever and I don't want you to have to make sacrifices. My mother is old enough to look after herself and that's what she is going to do. Please, just forget about my mother, she is annoying and I want her out of my life, I don't need her I just need you and our little amazing family."

"Okay fine, but you will really regret this when your mother is knocking on our door asking for a place to stay. Because I tell you Brax, I will not have Cheryl living under my roof, I will not let it. If paying her some money means that she wont come annoying us it think we should go for it."

"Charlie, my decision is final, and she will not come running to our door, because she was just lying she only wants the money for her gambling and alcohol addiction, and I will not feed it."

"Whatever, lets just hope that's the only reason that she needs the money," and with that I stood up and grabbed his plate and mine and dumped them both into the sink. I stormed to the bedroom, got changed and stormed out into the lounge room.

"Baby, please don't be mad. Lets just ignore my mother for now okay, here read this, I have to go to the restaurant now, but will you meet me for lunch?" He said passing me the email from Robert Hito.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry for getting mad but I just feel bad for her, all of her family is against her, and I don't want her thinking that it is my fault."

"She won't think it is baby, I promise. Stay here and try not to stress all of this stress isn't good for the baby. I'm going to call mum this morning so she won't be coming around, so just have a girly day, maybe invite Rubz and B over."

"Okay then, I'll see you at like 1:30 – 2, is that okay?"

"Perfect, love you," he replied giving me a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a quick good bye and then went to the couch and flicked through the channels.

At about 1 o'clock there was a knock on the door and getting up I answered the door. It was Ruby who had convinced me to go for a walk along the beach, I had agreed but told her that I had to meet Brax at about 1:30. Walking along the beach I told her about the pregnancy (which she was of course extremely excited about) and then I told her about the Cheryl drama and was about to head up to Angelos, when, speak of the devil, Cheryl turned up.

"Oi, you, you, hey, PIG" She shouted

I turned around and noticed the oh so lovely monster in law.

"Cheryl hi, whats up?"

"Don't whats up me missy, you know very well whats up," she said lightly pushing my shoulders.

**Dum dum dum, haha sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but I thought it would be funny for all you readers. Okay so please read and review, I thought a little bickering between Brax and Charlie would be fun, and a look into what we are going to see with planning the wedding being pregnant and being a married couple. Lets just say im going to have a lot of fun with Charlie's hormones haha please review. Happy Reading xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**An update soo soon! Thank you to the lovely reviews I love reading them whether they are for constructive criticism or whethr they are just to comment on the story lines I love love love them okay on with the story.**

**Charlies POV**

Oh she did not just push me, I really hate this woman and she had just pushed my final button today. I quickly turned into cop Charlie and I twisted her arm around her back.

"Hey what do you think your doing, this is abuse!" Cheryl shouted

"Ha, no you pushing me for no reason is abuse, I am making a citizens arrest, you can not go around pushing me for the hell of it. Now I will not take you to the police station but I am taking you to Angelos and you can explain yourself to Brax."

"Charlie don't you think this is a bit over the top, come on she is obviously angry, youre obviously angry, lets just go our separate ways and we can talk this over later." Ruby said.

I gave in and let her go, I was so super pissed at her, but I don't know why, she just ticked me off. I have no idea why I wanted to help her, she cant just go around abusing people for no reason. I watched as she turned on her heals and took off, I figured I would probably see her agin, sooner rather than later.

"Okay Charlie, what the hell was that about, and you ahd better not blame it on the baby?"

"I dunno Rubes, I knew that this was going to happen I had even told Brax this, I guess it was just a bit of anger left over from Brax. He told me he would make sure that Cheryl knew it wasn't my fault but yet she comes storming up to me all guns blazing. I'm sorry Rubes, I guess I over reacted, im going to go and eat some lunch with Brax, you wanna come?"

"No thanks Charlie, just take it easy yea,"

"Yep sure, I love you, come over for dinner tonight I will get Brax to cook something yum."

"Okay ill bring Case too, bye mum."

We said our goodbyes and I walked to Angelos. What the hell was wrong with me, I had probably just ruined any opportunity that I had with Cheryl, god I wish that I could get along with her. I decided that Brax had made the right choice about not helping her. As I made my way up the stairs to Angelos I heard loud chatter coming from the restaurant. I reached the top and look around, wow business had really picked up.

"Hello sexy."

I spun around to see Brax standing behind me, with a case of beer in his hands. I reached over and kissed him, and then followed him to the counter. He placed the beer down and poured my an orange juice.

"Brax I um, I have something to tell you. Well I just ran into your mother and she was mad and she gave me a light push and then I kinda over reacted and I arrested her."

To my surprise Brax actually had a smile on his face and it looked as though he was trying to supress his laughter.

"Its about tiem someone showed that woman that they mean business. Im proud of you baby."

"Okay, well lets just move on yea. In other news I have booked an appointment for the hospital, its for tomorrow, sorry about the late notice but somebody cancelled and I just took it."

"Sounds good, im very excited about it baby, what time is it."

"10, can I have some pasta for lunch, with some mushrooms."

"Sure baby, do ya just wanna take our usual table and ill be over in a minute."

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch, I loved spending time with Brax and he made me so happy, I had almost forgot about Cheryl, but then he told me he had to get back to work. So I gave him a quick kiss and left the restaurant.

**Brax' POV**

I truly was the luckiest man in the entire world, I had the best fiancé and she knew how to handle my mother, clearly a keeper. I couldn't be bothered facing anymore customers so I headed in my office and started on the paperwork. I got through most of it until I came to the rent payment for Angelos, I had already payed it, but it made me remember about the offer of the new restaurant space. I quickly found the email and gave this Robert guy a phone call.

"Hello, Robert Hito speaking."

"Mr Hito this is Darryl Braxton, im calling in regards to your email."

"ah yes Mr Braxton, I was hoping you would call, lets cut to the chase aye, are you interested or not?"

"Well im definitely interested in the space, but I was just wondering, I rent the space at Angelos, and I understand that they can kick me out at any point if I was to do as little as paint a wall without permission, so the question I have for you is, am I able to buy the entire space or would I have to rent?"

"No Mr Braxton the offer is for you to buy the space, it is a bargain too, im selling it for just under $200,000, so as soon as you get your finances sorted we can pull up a contract."

"Okay sounds good, I will talk soon hopefully."

$200,000 was a lot of money, I wanted this so bad, but I knew id have to talk to Charlie first. So I gave her a quick call and it turns out she was on board with the entire thing and we went to the bank to figure out a business loan.

**Later that night **

I was on top of the world, the bank had approved the loan, we had arranged a time to sort out the contracts and then Charlie had agreed to be the manager of the new restaurant. I then invited Heath and Bianca over as Ruby and Casey were already coming and I made everybody a nice dinner. I told them all my news and we sat around getting drunk, toasting to my new venture. It was sometime around midnight and everybody had decided to crash at our place, considering everybody was way too drunk to drive or even walk anywhere. Well that was everybody except for Charlie, so she cared for us. I somehow made it to my bed and I fell asleep so fast I think that I even forgot to give Charlie the mandatory kiss good night.

**Well that's it, I got stuck about halfway through so im not really too happy with this chapter, I guess it was just a filler chapter. Please review it, the next couple of chapters will be about setting up the business side of the new restaurant and some wedding plans.**

**Happy Reading xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have had so much free time on my hands today I thought I would treat you with another update. :D I loved reading your comments. Please enjoy this chapter. Xxxx**

**Charlies Pov**

I had been awake since 5:30 this morning, I didn't expect Brax to be up this early but I kinda expected him to be awake at like 7 or 8 but both those hours came and went, so I had resorted to an old technique that my father used to use on me when I was a teenager. I stood over him with a jug of water that had been sitting in the freezer for the last hour, preparing for this moment. I was seconds away from opening, when his big eyes opened, staring at me suddenly realising what I was about to do.

"Oh no you don't," he said suddenly sitting upright.

I just laughed casually at him pouring the freezing cold water all over his head and over the bed; I had never seen anything funnier, until he jumped out of the bed and chased me through the entire house. I ran into the lounge room and remembered our guests, I stop suddenly and I felt him crash into me holding me in a tight embrace. I started laughing like a crazy woman until we heard someone cough.

"Bit early in the morning for all this lovey dovey stuff isn't it?"

"Mum, uh, I don't mean to be rude, but uh what are you doing here?" Brax asked

By this time Heath and Casey had both woken up along with Bianca and Ruby, both girls feeling self-conscious of our new visitor quickly excused themselves and went to get changed in the other rooms. Casey and Heath however were both very much awake wondering the same thing as Brax.

"Wow, is you're house just a pit stop on the way home from a boozy night? If it is then can I crash here too?" Cheryl said, rudely pushing past me and planting herself on our couch.

"Mum, we are kinda supposed to be somewhere this morning, so can you either cut to the chase or get the hell outta here."

"That's no way to speak to your mother, the woman who clothed and fed you for a good part of your life. But if you must know, I had a visit from that investor this morning, turns out that he was a little angry about not getting his money, so he took the keys to the house and pretty much kicked my arse out the front door. Oh but he nicely told me that he would arrange to have my stuff delivered to my new place."

"Wait; what did you say, he kicked you out of the house, mum what the hell have you gotten yourself into, this is serious."

"I tried telling you that, but clearly your bitch of a girlfriend has you so twisted around your little finger that you couldn't even help your own mother."

"Mum don't you dare bring Charlie into this, it's not her fault, in fact it's nobody's fault but yours, you made this stupid mistake you just want me to fix it."

"Yea well it's over now, I don't owe this guy nothing, but I do need a place to crash for a bit, so do you have a guest room or something?"

Omg she did not just ask for a place to stay here, I knew this was going to happen I tried to warn Brax, but no, he wouldn't have a bar of it. I swear the whole place was quiet for a whole like 5 minutes, the boys were just staring at her and then at each other, that was until Bianca and Ruby reappeared, it was then that the four of them excused themselves from the house. I looked at the time 9:00, crap we were meant to be at the hospital soon, I turned to look at Brax but he seemed to notice to and he also excused himself from the situation leaving me with the devil. Gah it was so awkward so I decided to make us coffee, well I made Cheryl coffee I made myself some tea. I handed her the cup and I didn't even get a thank you, she just sat there staring at the TV like it would turn on or something. What the hell do I say to this woman, she wanted to live in my house, under my roof, eat my food, she probably wouldn't even pay rent, and she would just spend all her time at the pokies.

"Ready babe?" Brax broke me outta my trance and I gave him a soft smile, and diverted my eyes towards Cheryl.

"Mum please leave my house, I understand your predicament, I will think about my answer then I will tell you, but for now I wouldn't get your hopes up." With that she just stood up and exited the house. I grabbed hold of Brax' hand and grabbed my handbag on the way out, making sure to lock the front door. We got into Brax' Ute and drove off to the hospital in an eerie silence. I could tell Brax was angry and thinking about what Cheryl had said, so I decided to break the silence.

"Brax, baby, please tell what is going through your mind right now."

He looked at me for a quick second then looked back at the road. "I'm just thinking about how much of a screw up my mother is, I mean who comes to ask their son for a large amount of cash, and then demands to stay at their house when everything goes pear shaped. I'm just so angry at her, at myself, I should have listened to you and just given her the money, at least then she would be out of our lives."

"No you did the right thing, if you had of given her the money she would never learn. As to offering her the bedroom that is up to you, if not exactly keen on the idea, especially with the baby, but if it was only for a month or two I suppose it would be okay."

"I dunno I really don't want to help her, but she is my mother, and I do love her, she just really gets under my skin. I mean what if we help her and she just does the exact same thing again, but this time it hurts you or the baby, I couldn't handle that."

By this time Brax had pulled up at the hospital and he came around to open the door.

"I dunno baby, but what I do know is that I really don't want to spoil this day, we are going to see our baby for the first time, and I'm so excited."

"As am I baby, as am I." he replied with a quick kiss to my cheek.

We went to the reception desk and were quickly ushered into another room where they were preparing for my ultrasound. They went through the usual business at the start like this is going to be cold, are you guys ready blah blah blah, mostly I just wanted to see our child. My heart stopped for a second I swear, I had a hold of Brax' hand when the image appeared on the screen, then we heard it the babies heartbeat, wait was that two heartbeats, it couldn't be, no. Well yes turns out I'm having twins. I looked up at Brax ad he actually had tears in his eyes, which of course made me start to cry. I had never ever dreamed of getting pregnant again, not after Ruby, but this, this was amazing two babies.

"Omg baby, we are having twins, I had never imagined me the tough river boy having a baby and now I'm about to have two, at the same freking time, oh god I love you so much." Brax tearfully said, he then started to attack my face with kisses which was kinda cute, but he had a really spiky face, he clearly didn't shave this morning, so I gently pried him away from my face.

"Congratulations, this is not the reaction we get from most couples when they find out they are having twins, especially their first time, most of them usually freak out, but you two are going to be just fine. I'm just going to get some pictures and I'll get you a video of it too, just wait here a sec." the doctor said.

A nurse came in to clean my belly, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen, my babies were amazing, I think I have found a new type of love.

The doctor came back bearing a pile of photos and a DVD and we were sent packing. I sat on the front of Brax' Ute crying my eyes out, what the heck was wrong with me? I had to explain to Brax that these were definitely happy tears and then he muttered something under his breath like 'bloody hormones', which of course annoyed me just a little bit, so the rest of the journey into yabbie creek was a very silent one. Then when Brax tried to grab my hand when we got out I pulled away and he started at me shocked. "Must be the hormones" I simply said. I walked off and I'm pretty sure he stood in the same spot for about 5 seconds before he finally caught up to me. We walked into the new restaurant that Brax was buying and I was in awe of the size of it, it was simply beautiful. I knew that there was not going to be much renovating going on in this building.

Mr Hito met up with us and took us on the grand tour. First we went up stairs to the 'VIP section' where the room was even prettier if that was possible. There was room for at least 50 tables in here, and there was even a small stage where live bands could play each night. The manager's office was also up stairs. I could definitely see myself sitting in my comfy office chair, doing managerial stuff in there, it had an amazing view of, uh, a grey office building. Huh I was definitely getting some posters in there.

Next up we went back downstairs. This area had room for about 60 tables, and it also had the bathrooms, there was no stage, but there was a pretty attractive looking bar, where I could see Brax working extremely hard. Wow this is completely inappropriate, but I wanted to jump Brax right then and there, right on top of the bar. I would have to remember that for next time we are alone here, if he would agree to it, which I'm sure he would. This was nice but I really wanted to see the night club part of it. Mt Hito wasted no time taking us there either. We went down another flight of stairs where we found a very messy, extremely smelly night club.

"Obviously this room needs the most work, there was a minor flood in here a few months back, but considering we never use the place we fixed the pipe and drained the water but never cleaned it up properly."

Brax gave the whole room a once over, I knew that he would buy the place even if it were just for the restaurant, but I knew that he wanted the nightclub part so bad too.

"Do you have the contracts drawn up?" Brax simple said.

"Oh, um, yes sir, I have them all done and ready to sign, that is of course if you have the money ready."

"Money is ready I just need to sign on the dotted line."

I knew Brax and I knew he would carefully inspect the entire contract, which he did, true to form. An hour later and we had both signed the contract and Mr Hito had gone to photocopy it. We were back in the restaurant and I went over to Brax sitting on his lap.

"Hey baby, you think that maybe we could come back tomorrow?"

"Uh what for?"

"Because see that bar over there? I could definitely see you working behind it, getting all hot and sweaty, and I also can see me jumping you right on the counter top. What do ya think?"

Brax laugh a little, giving me a quick kiss, which told me that he was definitely going to go for it. We got our copy of the contract and arranged a time to get the keys tomorrow and we headed back to the bay. We were sitting in the car and I was still staring at the pictures of our beautiful babies.

"They're pretty great huh," Brax said, "I have been thinking, I dunno if is just all the excitement of today or something, but I want to put mum up for a couple of months, nothing permanent, just until she finds herself another place to stay. I feel bad for her, so I now you probably won't like it, but what do you reckon?"

"I think that sounds alright I mean, I definitely don't like the woman, but she is your mum so I'm willing to give it a go. Besides how bad can she really be?"

Brax just gave me a quick smile before concentrating on the road again; I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Everything is going to be alright baby, we have two amazing children growing inside of me, who both have an amazing father and we are going to expand your business with an amazing to restaurant and nightclub and your mother is going to be an amazing house guest."

Brax just laughed and said, "Ya know what I agree with everything you said, right up until the part about my mother, ha-ha I love you, you know that. Oh and before I forget, I got a call from the church and they have confirmed that we are getting married on the 13th of March."

"Oh god, that is like 2 months away, I'll be 5 months pregnant, with twins, and I'll be huge!"

"But you will still be beautiful, because you always are beautiful, you amaze me ya know that. Whether you have just stepped of the treadmill or woken up forma long hard night of partying, you always look drop dead gorgeous, you are stunning."

"Aww thanks babe, you aren't too shabby ya self." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, and it was then that I knew that no matter what happened, Brax and I would always be okay, simply because we had each other.

**There you have it; I decided that I would not leave it on a cliff hanger, just a cute little CHAX conversation. Please read and review. Next chapter is Cheryl moving in and the first couple of weeks and then there will be a time jump for the wedding, and then there will be a couple more chapters until the birth. So starting now I need opinions on the sex of the babies (2 girls, 2 boys or a girl and a boy) I have a couple of names in mind but I would love some suggestions on that too. Thank you so much for reading my lovely followers. Happy Reading xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, I'm so excited about the next couple of chapters, just so you know there will be some time jumps during this chapter, and the next couple of chapters to come. Thanks for all your lovely responses in regards to my last chapter, im going to use all of your suggestions in the story, up until the birth scene where I will finally reveal the sex and the names :D happy reading xxx**

**Brax' POV**

I arrived home with Charlie and I made her dinner, it was probably the last dinner we would have alone for the next couple of months with mum moving in so I made her favourite. Mac and cheese, I dunno why she liked to so much, personally I hated it, but I never told her that. After dinner we snuggled onto the couch for a couple of hours watching dirty dancing for what seemed like the 50 millionth time, but Charlie liked is so I didn't mind. Them at about 11:30 I took her to bed, this was the start of a new beginning. I was opening another restaurant and Charlie was going to give me two beautiful children. Oh and there was also our wedding that she was madly planning. I got into bed beside her kissing her on the cheek and placing my arm around her stomach, and I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up at 7:30am, and I figured that considering I hadn't even walked past Angelos yesterday and made sure it was okay that I should probably check on it. I know that with the new restaurant that I would probably not get to work there as much, but Angelos was still my baby and I wanted to look after it. I slid out of bed trying not to disturb Charlie, and I walked down towards the lounge room, where I could hear the TV on, funny I didn't remember leaving it on. Worried I slowly crept down the hallway and turned in the room.

"Oh god mum, you nearly scared me half to death. What the hell are you doing here, how did you get in?"

"The spare key of course silly, you really should move it to a different spot, putting it under a rock right next to the front door is really not a good spot to have it. Anyways I'm here because I really need an answer from you, otherwise im going to have to look at my other options."

I walked into the kitchen scratching the back of my of my head, I yawned really loudly and then opened the fridge looking for something nearly edible. Wow Charlie and I really needed to go shopping this was ridiculous. I settled for an apple, and some vegemite on toast. Coffee was a definite must too if I was going to start facing my mother at 7:30 in the morning. I turned around and faced my mother and simply said, "Charlie and I talked it over, you can stay a couple of months, but you have to be gone after that. There will be rules, but we will talk them over after I get back from Angelos, Charlie is still asleep so please be quiet." I grabbed my toast and quickly buttered it, taking my coffee and the toast with me I headed to the bedroom to get change into my work clothes.

"Ugh, what the hell is that smell," Charlie had woken up and had smelt my breakfast, she ran straight to the ensuite and threw up the entire contents of her stomach. I quickly put down my breakfast and joined her by the toilet bowl.

"Oh baby, im sorry I didn't realise it would make you sick."

"Morning sickness not your fault." She said in between retching, this was so gross, I mean I wanted to be supportive, but I think I wanted to hurl myself.

"Is there anything I can do baby or can I go eat?"

"Oh I don't think so Darryl Braxton sit your arse down and go through this with me, you are not getting off that easily."

Not wanting to anger her I sat down, and rubbed her back whilst she spent the next 45 minutes throwing up her stomach into the bowl. I am so glad Im not pregnant there is no way I could deal with this, it is disgusting.

"So how long is this going to last?" I asked.

"Well I don't really remember much with Ruby, but im pretty sure it only lasted through the first trimester, but I really don't know."

"Okay come on then let's get you cleaned up," I stood up and pulled her off the ground, turning the shower off I helped her get undressed and then she climbed in. I myself started to get ready, shaving and the rest. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, mum is here she let herself in this morning, I told her about staying here." The shower turned off and Charlie emerged wearing nothing but a towel. She smiled at me mischievously; I knew she was up to something.

"Oh really well I had better not be rude I better go say hello." Before I could stop her she had ran out of the ensuite through the bedroom and into the lounge room. I dunno if it was shock or what but I could not move from the spot. I heard her say, "oh hello Cheryl, I had no idea you were here already, if you don't mind im just going to find some shorts I left out here, they should be, oh yep here they are, oh sorry am I in your way. Oh I apologise. I'm just going to get ready; I'll be out in a tick."

Next thing I knew she was standing in front of me holding a pair of shorts and still grinning wildly, she thought that what she had just done was the funniest thing in the entire world. I just smiled at her and then turned around and continued to shave, she soon joined me completely dressed and started to put on her make up.

"Maisie, Elloise"

"What?" I asked

"For a girl, or two girls I like Maisie or Elloise"

"Yea their both nice, but what about Mia or Ava."

"Mmm yea their nice two, and for a boy what about Jasper, or Chase."

"Chase is nice, but what about Angus?"

"I love them all, they are all so pretty, I think its going to be extremely hard to settle on just one, or two in our case."

"I know baby, but we still have like 6 months to decide so don't get to stressed."

"Lilac or Rose?"

"What are you talking about this time?"

"Which colour do you like better?"

"Ummm, lilac I suppose."

"Okay and Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate, definitely chocolate"

"and one more, you have an appointment tomorrow at 11 I believe, for your suits, be there this time, I cannot reschedule."

"Yep I'll be there, I have to go though I have to get to the restaurant, check up on things."

"Oh I'm coming with you, I am not staying here alone with Cheryl."

I just nodded and headed into the bedroom where I found my abandoned breakfast, it was well and truly cold by now so I decided to get something at the diner. I got dressed and took my breakfast stuff into the kitchen. Charlie met up with me there and we held hands saying good bye to mum. We got into the Ute silently and drove to the surf club. When we arrived I made a quick detour to the diner, I was starving. I looked over at Charlie and asked her if she wanted anything.

"uh I'll just have an orange juice and a fruit salad please." She went and found us a table and I went to order. I met up with her and we waited a little bit until our order came over and we started to eat.

"So what did you want to come to Angelos for?"

"Well I figure that I am going to be the new manager so I may as well watch how you work so I can get some pointers, oh and it also gives me an excuse to stare at you all day long and I don't have to hang around with your mother."

"Charlie I know that you don't get along with her, but please for the sake of my sanity can you please just try, at least until the two months are over."

"Okay fine, but I will only be nice if she is nice." She said giving me one of her famous pouts, oh god I hope our children don't get that from her, I will never be able to say no to them. I laughed at her and kissed her as a way of saying thank you. I held her hand and led her out and up to Angelos. For the next 3 hours she sat in one of the booths and stared at me, I swear she would have been so bored, but I could not get her out of there, until finally when we started to get really busy at the lunch rush she took a pizza to go and went home to my mother. I spent the rest of the day trying to finish the paper work so I could get home early.

At 5:30 I had had enough for the day and I let the head waiter and head chef know that I was leaving. I arrived home and open the door, to a very loud screaming match and an extremely messy lounge room. What the heck had gone on in here, it looked like world war three had hit and it was happening in my lounge room.

"You are staying here temporarily, which means you do not have to unpack every single box, just your clothes, and please don't wear your shoes on the carpet, and don't smoke in here at least go outside. Eww what is this, it is disgusting are these your undies, what the hell are they doing in the kitchen!" Charlie was screaming at the top of her lungs at my mum.

"Woah woah woah, what the hell is going on in here, it looks like a war zone in here" I said as nicely as I could. It suddenly went extremely quiet and Charlie dropped whatever it was that she was holding.

"Brax baby, I was just clearing up some rules with Cheryl here, she wasn't taking them so… well."

"Uh huh, so what is with all the shouting, and the broken glass?"

"Well your lovely fiancé came home about 30 minutes ago and I was have a ciggie and she started going psycho and she threw all my stuff around and then threw my ash tray at the wall." Mum said sitting on the couch lighting up another cigarette.

"God mum, can you please listen to her no smoking, and Charlie didn't you leave me at like 1 and was going to come straight back here?"

"Uh well I was going to but I went to see Bianca about the wedding."

I went and took mums cigarette and stubbed it out, I then went over to the dining room and called both of the girls in. "okay mum as I said before I have some new rules for you, and here they are," I handed mum the list that I had made earlier in the day. It read:

No Smoking

Clean up after yourself

No drugs, and

GET A JOB!

"Uh Darryl, this is a good list but there is one problem, I uh already have a job."

"Yes I know this but there is no way that you will earn enough to pay for a new place for yourself. So you will be working for me as a waitress, I will not pay you until after two months and then you will have enough for a deposit on rent."

"Ugh fine, im not happy but fine."

"Okay good, and Charlie, please remember what I told you before in the diner." She nodded a quick yes and then I left them both to clean the house whilst I went to pick up the keys to the restaurant and do some shopping.

I arrived home a few hours later and called Charlie out to help with the bags. She came skipping out very happy, I suppose mum and her had worked things out.

"Hey baby, how'd you and mum go?"

"Oh, she went out about an hour ago she said not to wait up, what did you buy?"

We took the bags inside and I was amazed at how clean the house was, I knew Charlie had done most of the work, but it was okay with me as long as she was happy.

"Oh and Brax whilst you were gone I wrote a little list for you, here ya go." She handed me the list and skipped off to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. Sitting on the couch I opened up the paper and started to read.

What I can't eat

Cold, smoked and raw seafood, especially oysters

Pre-cooked diced chicken, the type you buy at delicatessens and sandwich shops

Pate

Ham and other manufactured meats

Self-service salad bars or packages salads, such as coleslaw and pasta salad

Soft cheese, such as brie, camembert, fetta, cottage and ricotta

Soft-serve ice-cream and thick-shakes

Liver

Coffee and alcohol

Great my the hell didn't she give me this list before, I had bought like every type of cold meat and I had bought some of the brie and camembert that she loves so much, what the bloody hell can she eat?

What I should be eating and doing

Eat fresh food as much as possible

A high fibre diet will help prevent constipation

You'll need lots of energy so eat plenty of complex carbohydrates that are high in GI for long lasting energy

Protein is important for skin, tissue and muscle growth

Eat from all the five food groups so you receive all your essential vitamins and minerals

Drink 2 litres of water a day to help flush toxins from your kidneys

Make a salad sandwich for a quick and easy dinner instead of reaching for a frozen meal or fast food

Gah I needed to go shopping again, bloody hell this had been a really long day, I heard the shower shut off and I headed into the bedroom, I was so tired that I just gave Charlie a kiss good night and I crashed on the bed falling asleep instantly.

**Well that is all for now. I wanted to just get everything sorted and I wanted to get some pregnancy stuff into the story, this chapter was hard to write but I hoped you liked it. I still want suggestions about names and stuff oh and I think I have a name for the new restaurant/bar but ill take suggestions on that too. Please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so the first of a series of time jumps, this one is where I will reveal the babies sex and the names. I have put a bunch of consideration into the names so I hope you like them. Before I start though I want to thank **_**Spotty37 and Vanillasundae20 **_**I love all your reviews but these two especially made my writing easier. Hope you love this chapter.**

**2 Months Later**

**Charlie's POV**

I am officially the fattest bride ever! Here I am at my finial dress fitting and my 5 month old baby bump pretty much needs a dress of its own. Everybody keeps saying it is because I am five months preggers with twins, but I don't care i look so fat, but I do look pretty good in my wedding dress. The final preparations for the wedding had been really simple and everything was taken care of. My bridesmaids looked beautiful in their lavender dresses, Brax had made it to every suit fitting and the weather was going to be perfect, what more could I ask for. I was now on my way to the restaurant in Yabbie Creek, Brax had done the business side and had set it all up, but he still does not know what I have decided to name it. Today was the official opening of the restaurant and Saturday would be the opening for the nightclub; it was in about 30minutes that Brax would find put the name, along with everybody else that would be coming. I looked at the clock, 5:00pm, I don't know why but I was super nervous, I was nervous that nobody would turn up even though we had reservations already booked and we had invited most of our friends it was still nerve raking. I arrived at the restaurant and walked up to the store front, perfect everything was perfect. From the polished door handles to the sheet covering the name of the restaurant, this was just how I had imagined it.

"I was wondering where you got to, thought you had run away." Brax said coming up to me from behind, and pulling me into him.

"Nah just got held up that's all, how is everything inside all up to scratch?"

"Perfect, there is not an inch of dust, not a mark on the glasses and every seat has been clean and every table shined, it is perfect baby, no thanks to you. It can't have been easy."

It was true I had spent every waking hour of the past two months preparing for this day/night, but I wanted it to be perfect for Brax' sake. Whilst he dealt with the staff and the paperwork, I had the interior stripped and refitted all in two months and I was glad to have it over and done with. Now with the restaurant open Brax and I would work side by side managing Angelos and the new restaurant. I had a crash course in rostering and learnt how to do all the paperwork. Brax would of course help me, but I wanted him home more often so we had also built a home office where we could work from home after the babies were born.

"It was tiring but im glad we did it, im so amazed by this and im so excited."

"Yeah I think they are pretty excited too." He said pointing over his shoulder. I looked over and saw a whole herd of people. I saw Ruby and Casey, Irene and Colleen, Heath and Bianca, April, Dex, Romeo and Indi, and Marilyn, Roo, Alf and of course last but not least Cheryl. We had invited our closet friends and family, and ruby had invited some of hers, we had to spread the word somehow. It had been my idea to invite Cheryl, me and her had become closer these past couple of months. She had given me some advice on pregnancy and she had started working for Brax, she had actually surprised me. Then as I looked around, I saw a heap of strangers that I had never met before, but clearly Brax had. Apparently they were from Mangrove River. Brax was excited about that. The rest of the people were just people from Yabbie Creek, it was then that I knew that we had a full house tonight.

"Thank-you for coming tonight, it really means a lot to us, we hope you do enjoy our hospitality. As you can see there are a lot of people here tonight, so we ask you to bear with us. Each one of you will be served an exquisite meal tonight, however some will be served earlier than others, but we will endeavour to do our best. Thank you again for coming tonight." Brax said with a round of applause from the crowd.

"Hi, um, well most of you know Brax and I and will know how much this means to us, we thank you. And without further ado I would like to welcome you all to," I grabbed the piece of rope and pulled the sheet from the restaurant's name, "Blood and Sand. Please enjoy your night tonight." Brax and I walked into the restaurant hand in hand and waited for the staff to be ready in place.

"Blood and Sand, baby it's perfect I love it, thank you so much."

"no problem babe, I thought it was you all over." I said giving him a quick kiss, "are you ready?" He gave me a quick nod and we opened the doors. Leaving the seating to our staff Brax and I walked upstairs where we had made sure only our friends and family would be seated. As we walked up I admired the decoration in the restaurant. On one wall there was an amazing mural of the beach where Brax enjoyed surfing, the room had 60 tables and chairs to match, the chairs were white leather to match the pale blue table cloths. There was a light piano sound in the background which would help to put the guests at ease. This floor had its own bar which was fully stocked and the kitchen was also on this level. The kitchen was state of the art with all stainless steel and it even had a food elevator where food could be sent up to the upper floor. The floor also had sound proofing in it as to ensure the music form the night club would not distract any late diners. The upstairs area was just as beautiful. It also had a mural of the beach but this one was of a calmer beach were you could just sit and think. My kind of beach. The room also had the same tables and chairs, but could only hold 30 as this room was also smaller; this room also featured my office. Once everyone had found their seats Brax and I stood at the front of the room and addressed our friends and family.

"Thank-you everyone who came tonight, it really does mean a lot to us, tonight we also have another surprise. We invited you guys because we wanted you to be the first to see our new restaurant but also because we wanted you to know that Brax and I are expecting a boy and a girl." I started.

"that's right, I am going to be a dad for the first time to a boy and a girl, I have the most beautiful new restaurant and nightclub and the best fiancé, life couldn't get much better." Brax said, I giggled a little but continued with the speech.

"We also wanted to reveal what we are going to name our children, so you can all stop calling them, 'them'. Okay so our baby girl is called, Elloise Charlotte Braxton and our little boy will be Chase Darryl Braxton. So from now on everybody here is to call them by their names." I said laughing. It felt so good to let everybody know what I was having, I loved this, and I loved my children. We settled down to eat some dinner and everybody congratulated us on choosing the perfect names. We ended the night greeting our downstairs guests and thanking them all personally for coming. By the end of the night I was definitely extremely tired and Brax took me home to bed, today was a success, and in less than a week I was getting married, I couldn't be more happier than I am right now.

**Well thats it for this chapter, I hope you like the names, at first I was going to name them Mia Charlotte Braxton and Chase Darryl, but after a suggestion I changed Mia to Elloise, which I think is a beautiful name. I hope you like it, I really like this story, mainly for all the fans input and I try to put all your suggestions in because you all only make my writing better. Thank you so much, next chapter is the wedding and will be up within the week sometime. Happy reading and please review. XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry about the lack of updates I have been really busy, but I have a free night so don't worry im back. Okay as per some requests I received I am adding some more drama, this was always the plan but I decided to bring it forward a couple of chapters but none the less its all good, hope you enjoy.**

**Charlies POV**

5am, moans are coming from the room just next door.

6am, laughter erupts from a man that isn't Brax

7am, silence and then more moans gah I cannot stand this.

I turn to Brax and shake him violently," wake up you heavy sleeping bastard I can't sleep and it's all your fault."

"Mmmm, what the heck? Charlie what's up."

"Brax I can't sleep."

"Why, are the babies annoying you? Do you have to pee? Is the house on fire?" I shook my head no to all of his questions. "right well its 7am on Saturday I want to sleep, you need to sleep, lets go to sleep."

"But Braxxx, I can't sleep."

"Ugh fine let's get up I'll take you for a walk to the diner we will get some breakfast, I have to go in and get the takings from the club last night anyway."

"Okay" I jumped out of bed and stopped when I heard those moans again, I looked over at Brax and laughed at his disgusted face, I bounced off to get dressed. 10 minutes later I came out of the bathroom looking pretty good, and Brax was waiting to leave. I took a hold of his hand and we took a walk to the diner.

"Can I have a croissant and an orange juice, thanks baby." I told him what I wanted then went to find a seat. The wedding was in 2 days and I was so excited, the hens and bucks nights had already happened and I was just waiting for the day to come around. I had decided not to do the traditional thing and Brax and I were spending the night together. He would leave the house and go the Heath's after breakfast and me and the girls would get ready at the house. I had everything sorted and it was going to be perfect.

"So Brax, I was thinking, your mum is leaving the house right after the wedding and her room will be vacant, and we were going to turn it into the babies room. But the thing is that she has been sexing it up in that room and I really don't want the babies sleeping there, so our office will be their new room, and Cheryl's room can be the office."

"but baby, we already started sorting out that room, and the office is set up perfectly, it would just be easier the other way round."

"Uh no, I will not let it happen. Do you reckon we will be able to do it before the wedding, I really don't want the stress hanging over me."

"Charlie, your killing me here, its going to be tough."

"It'll be fine, I will get Bianca and Heath, and Ruby and Case to help and it'll be done, and your mother can help by moving all her junk out so that we can put our desks in her room."

"Charlie, we said mum could stay till after the wedding, we can't kick her out."

"Of course we can we invited her in we can invite her out, easy peasy. Now come on we have to get the paint and we still have to go to the club." I didn't give Brax any other choice as I rushed out of the diner and we rushed home. Once home I sent orders for Brax to get paint and to go to the club, whilst I had the talk with Cheryl. I walked into her room, and to my horror she was standing there naked trying to seduce her sexual partner.

"Oh, ew, oh god, Cheryl I uh, need to talk to you, can uh you get dressed and meet me in the lounge room."

"Sure Charlie, I'll be there soon."

**5 minutes later**

My back is killing me, I hate being 7 months pregnant to twins it is the worst. I have been pacing rubbing my back whilst waiting for Cheryl to exit that room. Just when I thought she was never going to come out I see her pop her head around the corner.

"Ah, Charlie, could you make this quick I was in the middle of something."

"Okay we will make this a quick as possible. We have decided that you need to move out pronto." My hormones were starting to go out of control and I needed to get some fresh air, and a back rub.

"Woah, where the heck did this come from, I thought I was staying until after the wedding."

"Well, I changed my mind, now I need you out and kinda soon. Now if you don't mind im going to go for a walk. You can start by kicking out your 'friend' and then you can start packing your clothes, we will have something sorted for your furniture tomorrow. Oh and if Brax comes home can you tell him to call me thank-you and good bye."

I started to walk out the door when Cheryl grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Who, do you think you are. You cant come here and kick me out of my sons house, I have permission to stay here until after you two are hitched. You are a selfish pig who I don't want marrying my son. You could die and I wouldn't even care you are disgusting." She yelled into my face. Before she walked away she spat in my face and slapped me. I must say that really pissed me off.

"Hey bitch in case you were wondering this is my house and they are my rules, in fact don't even worry about getting your stuff just get the hell out of my house. I'll send your crap to the hole you came out of, oh and don't worry about your man whore friend I'll make sure he gets your number." I yelled and then turned around and ran straight into Brax.

"Charlie what the hell is going on, you can't speak to my mother like that."

"Br…Brax uh, she was yelling and she spat in my face and slapped me, and she nearly pulled me over, and jesus my back is really sore."

"Mum, is that what happened cuz I swear to god if you disrespected Charlie like that you have another thing coming.'

"Well, I did spit and I did slap, oh what the heck the woman kicked me out and I was so mad I couldn't handle myself."

"I cant handle you right now, leave go to the caravan park, I will call Myles and set up a caravan for you, you are not invited to the wedding and you definitely are not going to be in my life anymore, just get out of my sight."

I watched as Cheryl ran from the house, and then her fling came crawling out of the room, I stared at him and he politely excused himself from our house. I stood there with tears running down my face, I just couldn't stop crying.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about mum, don't cry please, are you alright?"

"No my back is so sore and I just want to relax and there are a million things I need to do for the wedding and the babies, and im so stressed." I said putting my face in my hands and crouching down on the floor. Brax picked me up and took me to the bedroom, he placed me gently on the bed and kissed me softly, whispering some words into my ear he silently left the room. I closed my eyes willing the pain in my back to subside.

**Brax' POV**

I feel so sorry for Charlie I should've known mum would have gone crazy. I'm so mad but I know that Charlie doesn't need me to be angry right now so instead I start pulling Mum's clothes from her room, and start packing them away. Half an hour later I start pulling apart her furniture and move the two rooms around. It was about 5pm before I finished so I decided to cook some dinner. I checked on Charlie and she was still sound asleep, at least she looked peaceful. Abandoning dinner I called Bianca, Heath, Ruby and Casey and they came around to help me with the room. We worked in relative silence not wanting to wake Charlie up, I sent the others home at around 11 and all that was left to do was assemble the cribs and put the babies names on the wall.

"Hey you, you've been busy." I heard Charlie from behind, turning around I saw her beautiful face and an instant smile was spread across my face.

"Hey you, have a good sleep?"

"Mmmm, I did thank you, this looks amazing. I love you so much." She said slowly walking up to me wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning in for a kiss. I quickly kissed her then pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"You hungry beautiful?" I said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I sure am, starved in fact."

"Alrighty then a late dinner for one it is come on right this way."

"Actually, I really need to pee, I'll meet you there kay." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I watched as she waddled off towards the bathroom. I laughed at her retreating back. I made my way to the kitchen and heated up some leftovers from dinner, I turned on the t.v. and sat down waiting for the microwave to beeped. That's when I heard Charlies blood curdling scream and then she screamed my name. "" I ran to the bathroom stopping when I saw her lying on the floor in the fetal position.

"Brax, I think I'm in labor, but it is way too early." She breathed deeply. I just stared at her in shock, it is way too early.

_That's it for now, I was going to extend it so you found out what happened with Charlie and the babies but I decided to tease you all. I hope the next chapter won't take me so long to write and will be up soon. Please review let me know what you liked and hated about it XOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bacckkkkk ….. are you ready to find out about the babies? And just a quick note in one of the last chapters I said that they were getting married in a week, but I kinda forgot about that and decided that they were going to be married in the next couple of chapters but I haven't forgot about the wedding completely im sorry guys :D Before I start though thank you so much to all the reviewers love you all c:**_

_Previously: "Brax, I think I'm in labor, but it is way too early." She breathed deeply. I just stared at her in shock, it is way too early._

**Brax POV**

I was standing there in shock I didn't know what to do, 30 minutes ago I was just about ready for bed and now im standing here looking at my pregnant girlfriend going into premature labor, what the heck do I do.

"Darryl, I know you kicked me out but … what the heck is going on here?" Great now mum was here. Lucky she arrived though it snapped me out of my trance. I rushed to Charlie's side and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Mum call the ambulance we think Charlie's in labor there's no time for the hospital, hurry quick." I shouted at her. "Charlie shhh baby, it's going to be okay im here it's alright." I said to a now crying Charlie. Secretly I wanted to cry myself, these babies were coming two months early, and there was no way they could survive. A wave of contractions hit Charlie and her whole body tensed against me. Once the contraction had ended I pulled her onto my lap and Mum came in to tell us that the ambulance was on its way. She then left the room muttering something about getting a towel or something. Focusing all my attention on Charlie I felt her get another contraction, once again her entire body tensed up as she rode through it. After it was over I felt my legs get wet where she was sitting, I figured that was her water breaking and just let it be. I was smoothing Charlie's hair from her forehead when I felt her body slump. I turned to see her face and saw that she had closed her eyes.

"Charlie baby stay awake come on, the ambulance will be here soon they can help you."

"It hurts so much Brax, I just want it to be okay."

"It will be baby you are so strong you can do this."

Everything went silent and then two ambulance officers came through the door. One lifted her from the bed and as soon as she did another contraction hit, she reached for my hand so I grabbed it. She squeezed so tight and I tried to help her through it the best I could. It was then that I noticed the blood on my shorts and the blood all over her dress, she was bleeding. This night was just getting worse and worse.

"How far along are the contractions now?" asked one of the ambulance men.

"Uh, about 2 minutes they are pretty close."

"When is she due?"

"Two months from now." I replied, the look in their eyes confirmed everything I needed to know, these babies would not make it out alive. I nearly broke down then and there I could not handle this. They stopped what they were doing and took her to the bathroom; they grabbed towels and set her up as comfortable as they could. They started talking to each other and then one ran down to the ambulance. I was just rooted to the spot; it wasn't till my Mum rushed past me with towels in her arms that I snapped out of it. I reached for Mum and took the towels, half running half walking I got to Charlie and dropped down to talk to her. "Baby it's going to be alright, these men their going to help you and the babies alright; you just need to stay awake for me."

"Mmmmmm alright, I'll try, but Brax if anything happens, I love you okay don't forget it."

"Nothing is going to happen baby, you are going to be okay the babies are going to be okay and tomorrow it's going to be fine, you just have to get through this."

The ambulance were back in and were hooking Charlie up to blood pressure machines and who knows what else, I just sat back and watched holding her hand the entire time. As the next wave of contraction hit the ambulance told Charlie that she needed to push. I thought they were crazy but she obviously didn't because she pushed, pretty hard too. Another couple of pushes later and I saw a baby, I couldn't tell if it was Elloise or Chase, all I cared about was the fact that the baby, my baby, wasn't crying wasn't moving nothing. They quickly cut the cord and whisked the baby down to the ambulance. That was when two more officers arrived and they started on getting the next baby out. Everything went by so fast and next thing I knew Charlie and I were alone in our bathroom, we were instructed that there was another ambulance on its way and not to move until they got here. The second baby came out the same way as the first and was whisked off in the same manner. I was so worried and I just wanted to close my eyes and wish this day away but I knew I had to be strong for Charlie. Mum popped her head around the corner and I looked up and smiled a thanks at her, after all if it wasn't for her I would probably still be standing there staring at Charlie on the bathroom floor.

"One of them was resuscitated on the way to the ambulance, they seemed pretty confident about it, but the other one didn't make a move or a sound, I'm so sorry Brax."

I couldn't do anything but smile at her she was just trying to help, I felt Charlies body start violently shaking in my hands, she had started to breakdown and I really didn't blame her, I felt like doing the exact same thing. She hadn't made a sound since she was told to start pushing and I was worried about her. I grabbed a face cloth and started to wipe her forehead with it, I didn't know how much it helped but she didn't push me away so I kept doing it. Two ambulance officers came up and cleaned Charlie up, whilst they were doing that I changed my shorts and went down stairs, I really needed to get to the hospital to see my babies but Charlie needed me here. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I turned around to see Mum walking down the stairs. She walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug. That was when I broke down in tears, I was a mess and it wasn't until the ambulance officers led Charlie down the stairs that I stopped, I tried to turn away to hide my tears but she saw.

"Brax," she croaked.

I turned and faced her, she looked exhausted and she was being propped up by the ambulance officers. I walked over to her and hug her so tight I never wanted to let go. I was so proud of her, she was so brave and she had given birth to our babies, as far as I knew at least one of them was alive. She again started crying so I wiped the tears away. The ambulance officers motioned to tell me we had to go so I picked up Charlie and took her to the ambulance. Before I left I looked over at Mum and asked her to stay at the house, and asked her to let Ruby, Heath and Casey know. We got to the ambulance and I placed Charlie on the gurney and I took a seat in the back. On the way to the hospital it was eerily quiet, I asked the officers about the babies but they couldn't answer my questions which made me more anxious. Charlie had fallen asleep by the time we got to the hospital and was quickly whisked away as soon as we arrived. I climbed out and somehow made my way to the administration desk. I asked for the kids once again but I didn't get an answer it seemed as though everyone was in a rush to get somewhere and I just wanted everything to stop. I needed to talk to someone, anyone, I needed to see my babies and I needed to check on Charlie. I was just about to scream when Sid interrupted my thoughts.

"Brax, hi, I understand this is the last thing that you want to do, but I need you to answer a couple of questions."

"Sid hi thank god you're here, where are Elloise and Chase, I need to see them. Are they okay?"

"Brax please, I need you to come to my office we need to talk." I nodded my head and followed him to his office. He offered me a cup of water and I took it not realising how thirsty I was. "Okay so Brax firstly I need you to understand that the twins were 2 months premature. They did not have enough time to develop completely in the womb and as it turns out Elloise was developing more than Chase. Elloise is considerably bigger which suggests she had more food supply than her brother. The ambulance officers were able to revive her before they left your house, but Chase was dead for at least 7 minutes. On the way to the hospital they did manage to revive him, but at the moment it is very touch and go. They are both in the intensive care ward and will have some surgery within the next couple of hours. Now when you go to see them you will see a number of machines hooked up to them, you have to understand that these machines are helping them to breathe and eat right now, and although they look scary they are basically their life right now. Elloise is doing much better than Chase but still she needs to come a long way. We have to make sure that you understand that the odds of them making it through the day are very slim." That's it, that's all Sid had to say, that pretty much my babies were going to die. How is this happening, we did everything right, Charlie wasn't doing anything too strenuous throughout the pregnancy what was going on.

"Thank-you Sid, when can I see them"

"You can see them once we are done here but not for very long, they both need surgery in the next couple of hours, but before you go I need to ask a couple of questions in regards to Charlie."

"Alright"

"Okay, so was she drinking before she went into labor?"

"She hasn't touched a drop since she found out she was pregnant, she was super careful of that."

"Okay, and what has she eaten since 8am yesterday morning?"

"Uh well we went to the diner for breakfast and she had a fruit salad and an orange juice, im not sure what she had for lunch because I was at the shop and she was home with Mum, and she didn't eat dinner, I was just about to give her something when she went into labor."

"Alright, well things suggest that she went into labor much earlier than when she started to feel the contractions. Was she complaining about a sore back, headaches or dizziness at all?"

"Well she had a sore back, and was a little dizzy, but I put that down to stress, we had just kicked Mum out of the house. She went for a sleep and she woke up just before she went into labor she said she felt fine."

"Alright that's all for now, but the evidence suggests that she did go into labor when the back ache started, but you guys weren't to know it is very uncommon, please don't stress about it. We will run some tests and get back to you. Alright so you want to see that babies now?" I nodded my head and got up following Sid down the hall until we reached the intensive care section. I held my breath and braced myself for what I was about to see. He opened the door and there was my two babies, each in a different incubator, both struggling to live. My heart sunk and I realised how tired I was. It was 2am and I hadn't slept a wink since 6am yesterday morning, I just wanted to get into a bed and fall into a deep sleep and hopefully when I woke up this would all be over. But I had to be here for my babies and Charlie, they needed me.

"I'll be back in about half an hour to prep them for surgery; I'll leave you alone until then."

I nodded my head and watched as he left, I grabbed a chair and sat it between them. Careful of their wires and machines I edged closer to them. They were both facing each other and their little tiny hands were reaching out as if for each other. I sniffed a little and looked over at Elloise, she looked so tiny so fragile, like she had come into the world way too early, and she had, my little princess who looked so much like Charlie it hurt. From her hair to her nose and her tiny little hands, she was a replica of Charlie. I looked over at Chase and he was even smaller, I could not even imagine how the hell he was living. But I didn't question it; I was just so happy that he was still with me. He was the perfect mixture of me and Charlie, he had my hair and my nose, but he had Charlies mouth. I didn't know the colour of their eyes because they hadn't opened them yet, but I hoped they had Charlie's eyes, they would look so perfect. I grabbed each of their hands and they stirred a little bit, I nearly pulled back but I figured it was just a baby thing. I sat there in silence and listened to the beeping sounds from the machines.

"Hey babies, I love you both so much already, and I know your Mumma does too. Your mum is so strong and brave, and she is so super beautiful just like the both of you. But Mumma needs you; she needs you so that she can remain strong. I need you both too; you two are the only ones holding me together right now. I have great plans for you. I'm working so hard to make sure you have the best life, and on your first birthday we are going to have cake and balloons and I'm going to take you to the beach and we are going to have a family picnic. You mark my words in 365 days you will be having the best birthday ever, and as soon as you are old enough im going to teach you to surf and your Mum is going to teach you how to shop and how to defend yourself, but not to cook, she can't cook, don't ever ask her to cook. I don't even care about you keeping me up all night and the dirty nappies; I just want you both to be okay. I also did your bedroom up and it's perfect I just have to paint your names on the wall, but we can do that together when you're at home safe and sound." I finished my speech just as Sid walked back in and he told me it was time for me to leave. I said goodbye and walked down to Charlie's room.

"Hey." She croaked as I walked into the room.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine I just wanna know how the babies are. Are they okay?"

"They are okay, not perfect in their health but the doctors are working hard to get them right. But they are beautiful Charlie, their perfect." That's when it occurred to me that I should have taken a photo. "Oh, I'm sorry Charlie I should have taken a photo."

"It's fine baby I'll see them soon." We sat there in silence until the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lime, I have completed surgery on your twins. They both made it through and are back in their incubators. It is very touch and go and we are hoping that they make it through the next couple of hours. All stats say that they should make it through, but we can't be certain. Are there any questions?"

Charlie spoke up first, "yeah, can I see them"

"Yes that should be fine I'll organise a nurse to take you to them."

"Thank-you" I said.

I looked over a Charlie and it was amazing that through all of this I saw a small smile on her face.

"I get to see my babies." She said

I couldn't stop staring at her and then the nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Hi my name is Bec and im here to take you to your beautiful babies. Are you ready?" Both Charlie and I gave her a nod and I helped her out of the bed and into the chair. I pushed her through the hospital and to the ward. I told her about all the machines and she just nodded her head. We walked through the door and again she started to cry, she placed her hands on her mouth when she saw their tiny bandaged bodies. I showed her which one was Elloise and which one was Chase. Once I started talking Elloise opened her eyes staring straight up at us. I was right she had Charlies eyes she was perfect. I hugged Charlie and that's when Chases' machine flat lined. Everything moved so fast in about 10 seconds there was about 10 nurses and doctors in the room rushing us out and starting work on Chase. As we were ushered outside we saw our family. Ruby rushed over and started crying along with Charlie and when I saw Heath I couldn't hold it in either he came over and gave me a hug and I started to cry. I didn't care how un-manly I looked right now, inside I was breaking apart.

_**That's it for now, hopefully I will update again this week, so by the end of Saturday you should see another chapter out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie's POV**

Physically I was fine there was nothing wrong with me, emotionally I was drained and so was Brax, I could tell he was trying to be strong but at night when he thought I was asleep I would feel him get up and go to the twins room and cry for hours. The twins were born a week ago today. Chase is in an induced coma which the doctors said is risky as they have never done that before to such a young baby, Elloise hasn't improved a great deal, they had taken her off her breathing machines but she hasn't opened her eyes since the day after she was born. It was 5am in the morning and both Brax and I had given up on sleeping. We were having some toast and a coffee but truthfully we hadn't eaten properly since the twins were born. Again I was breaking down inside, I started to silently cry and Brax came over to give me a hug, we sat there crying together hoping that our babies would be okay, that was when the phone rang. Brax quickly went to answer it hoping that it was good news. He answered the phone and put it on loud speaker for me to hear as well

"Hello this is Brax speaking."

"Ah, Mr Braxton my apologies if I woke you up but I was wondering if yourself and Miss Buckton would please come to the hospital immediately, I have some news that I cannot discuss over the phone."

"Yea, sure we will be there in a half hour, Good bye Doctor Lime."

Brax hung up the phone and we looked at each other.

"It will be good news Charlie, I'm sure it will be, okay. Lets' go get ready." I nodded my head and followed him to the bedroom. In no time at all we were ready. Ever since we had arrived home I had a bag that was full of baby clothes that I took to the hospital every time just in case I would be allowed to take them home. I grabbed the bag, Brax grabbing his keys we headed out to the hospital, in the hope that our babies would be coming home with us. We sat in the car silently and Brax reached across to grab my hand, I let him take it and he gave it a soft squeeze reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. We arrived a short time later at the hospital and I grabbed the bag from the back seat. Brax came around and grabbed my hand. We walked the all too familiar path to the intensive care room and I turned the corner to look into the room that held my babies. Except there was only one baby in there. What the hell happened to Elloise, someone stole my baby. I turned to Brax and he had the same look in his eye.

"Where is my baby, where is she, where is Elloise?" I screamed so that somebody would hear me. Brax tried to get me to calm down but I couldn't I needed to get some answers. That was when Dr Lime turned the corner. "You," I said accusingly pointing my finger at him, "where did you take my baby girl, why isn't she with her brother?"

"Please calm down Miss Buckton, we have taken Elloise from the room and moved her to the maternity ward. She has improved dramatically over night and she is waiting for her parents. She is wide awake and very hungry, do you want to feed her?"

I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes, it wasn't until Brax tugged on my hand to get me to follow him that I knew this was real, I was so happy but sad at the same time. My little girl was okay, but my little boy had not improved at all. We arrived at the maternity ward and we walked past all the other babies, they all looked so big compared to mine. We got to Elloise and I immediately started to cry, they had her in the standard hospital pink singlet and a nappy that looked way too big for her. Brax went around the other side and asked if he could pick her up. The nurse nodded immediately so he gently removed her from the crib. She opened her eyes and gazed up at her daddy. It was as though they were made to be together. Brax is a natural and his little girl looked so comfortable in his hands. He looked over at me with his cheeky smile on his face and his eyes glassed over with tears.

"Charlie, thank-you so much for giving her to me, I am the happiest person, and this just gives me assurance that Chase is going to be okay too. They are both as strong as you. I am so happy." He looked down at is daughter and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes baby girl you are my princess, and im going to give you that birthday party that I promised, you can bet on that beautiful."

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and I got my phone out taking a picture of the two of them, I sent it to Ruby, Case and Heath and put it away. The nurse came over and told me it was time for a feed. I quickly agreed to breast feeding and took a seat on the rocking chair in the corner. Brax walked over and placed Elloise in my arms. The nurse showed me how to get her to feed. I struggled at first but eventually she took to me. I saw Brax take another picture and send it to the family. She was so soft in my arms and she felt perfect this felt perfect. I was so happy and I couldn't believe that this was real. Doctor Lime walked in and told us that he needed to speak to us, I didn't want to leave her behind so I asked if we could talk there. He agreed and I kept rocking Elloise to sleep in my arms. She made a cooing noise and I couldn't help but smile and stare at her perfectness.

"I know that you are both on cloud nine at the moment and I feel so bad that I am about to destroy that right now but you have to know about Chases' condition. He has a murmur in his heart and it is not beating strong enough at the moment. It may improve on its own but there is the risk that it won't. The best option we have is to place him on the transplant list. However the best chance he has of getting a heart is about 10%. He is very small and needs a compatible heart, and even then his body would most likely reject it. I know you must be thinking why are we even considering this, but we are giving him about a 15% chance of surviving without the machines at this point. However we can't be sure unless we take the machines off of him. Last night we took the Breathing machine away, but he is still hooked up to the others. We want to experiment and slowly take each machine off one by one and see how he reacts, if he gets worse we can put him back on and he will continue to be the same. We just need your consent."

I looked over at Brax, this was a hell of a lot to take in. It was Brax that spoke up first.

"If you think that taking him off the machines at this point is the best thing to do, then we trust you. Put him on the list, and we will go from there."

"Certaintly Mr Braxton, we will start the process in a couple of hours, but we will grab you first so that you can be there. I'm going to leave you two alone now. Enjoy it they grow up fast."

"Brax did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yes he did, but Charlie look at the miracle you have in our hands, the doctors said that they are in disbelief that she survived, maybe, actually no I know that Chase is going to baffle them too."

"Alright, um I had to go in for that follow up examination today, do you want to stay here or you can come with me."

"I'll come with you she looks like she is going to sleep now anyway, and we can come back." I smiled up at him and slowly got up from my chair. Elloise moved a little in my arms, but she stopped soon after and I placed her in her crib, we both kissed her on the head and walked towards Sid's office.

"Hey Sid I know im a little early but Elloise just went down for a sleep so we came in now, is that alright."

"Yea that's fine have a seat. Now as you know this is just a follow to check up on how you are healing. I also have some questions for you, first up though the examination." Sid did a once over and checked up on my health, he was a little angry about my eating habits but that was okay, I didn't mind. Then came the questions.

"Okay Charlie, I know you and I know you would never do this but I have to ask, were you on any drugs the day that you went into labor?"

"What, no, no way, I have never in my life I swear. Brax tell him I swear I never did, especially not whilst I was pregnant."

"Okay, okay Charlie I believe, well at least I believe that you didn't deliberately take them. The test results showed that you had drugs in your system. I think someone gave them to you without you knowing, and that what caused the premature labor. Now Charlie I need you to think about who would have done this, but you don't have to answer right now, think about it. You can go now everything else seems to be in order."

"Okay, thank you Sid." I got up out of the chair and Brax followed. We walked together down to Chases' room where the doctors had organised to start taking him off of the machines. "Brax you're not going to like this, but the only person that was with me that day other than you was your Mum. I don't know how she did it, but I think it was her."

"I was thinking the same thing, and Charlie I am so mad right now, but I have to be here for the twins, but im telling you if it wasn't for them I'd be out of here in a heartbeat. I want her to rot in hell." I smiled up at him as Doctor Lime approached us.

"Ah, good to see the both of you. You two really do make strong fighting children, ya know that. Whilst you were in your meeting with Doctor Walker Chase came out of the coma. He is responding well and I even believe that he is awake and breathing on his own. But just know that he isn't out of the woods yet, we are still feeding him from a tube and his heart still isn't strong enough, but this is an improvement. You can go in and see him if you like." I practically ran into the room, Brax close on my heels. My little baby is a fighter, and Brax was right we were going to get through this, and we are going to be the family that I always wanted. We spent a good hour just watching our baby breathe on his own it was so amazing. He eventually fell asleep and I figured it was time to feed Elloise again so I went to the maternity ward whilst Brax went and got us something to eat. I was sitting there with my little girl thinking about how everything was turning out so well. Brax returned with a couple of sandwiches and I actually ate it, the first real food ive had since I gave birth and I couldn't help but think how happy Sid will be.

I handed Elloise over to Brax so that he could have a cuddle and I could drink my tea. I was just about to tell Brax that we should probably go soon let Ruby and the others know how they are going and then Heath comes around the corner. But it wasn't just Heath, it was Heath and the biggest teddy bear I had ever seen.

"Hey Buckton, Brax, how are you doing. I saw this the other week and I bought it thinking of Elloise here, I thought now was the perfect time to give it to her. Oh and don't worry I bought Chase a little something too, and here it is. It is a soft football. I thought that he could use it when he was a bit older, but here you go." I got up and gave Heath the biggest hug I have ever given him.

"Heath you are the best Uncle ever I love you so much."

"Haha okay Buckton calm down it's just a little something for the miracle twins." I laughed and took the gifts from him, the Brax handed over Elloise and he sat down.

"Ya know what, you two make some pretty good looking babies. She is gorgeous."

"Thanks bro, means a lot really." Ruby and Casey came around the corner as well and they each got a turn with Elloise and they couldn't stop congratulating us and saying how extraordinary the twins are. I looked up and saw another person walked into the room, and apparently Brax did too.

"Did ya do it Mum, did you do it?"

"What the hell are you talking about Brax, I just came here to see my Granddaughter."

"Oh know you don't get to see her, did you drug Charlie?" Everybody was looking between me Brax and Cheryl now and I could tell that Brax was going to kill his mother, I tried to step in but Elloise started crying and Ruby handed her over. I tried to soothe her but she needed her nappy changed and I wanted Brax to be there.

"Umm, well I just thought that she needed some calming down she was stressing out a lot and I was pissed that she had made me homeless, I'm sorry Brax I really am, that's why I came back to apologise."

"What the hell Mum, you don't give somebody drugs let alone my pregnant fiancé, you are the biggest waste of a life I have ever seen, you could have killed my twins. You are bloody lucky we are in a hospital otherwise you would be seriously dead right now." That was when Brax lunged for her. Heath and Casey jumped forward and grabbed him before he did anything, but I was seriously scary.

"Mum I think it's best if you go now," Heath said.

"No, she stays I'm calling the police, that bitch is going to go away for this." Brax replied. I tugged on his arm and he turned towards me.

"Brax she needs a change, are you coming?"

"Yea sure, lets go, she goes nowhere Heath, Casey make her stay here, don't let her anywhere near my son got it." We turned around and went to change Elloise's nappy, I looked up at Brax and said, "Everything is going to be alright baby, for the first time in a long time I can tell that everthing is going to be just right." I reached up and kissed him, this was the best I had felt in a long time.

_**That's it for this chapter, I felt like we needed some happiness so I hope you enjoyed it, please RnR, I love you all especially those you reviewed the last chapter, you made my day/night XxX**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Brax' POV**

Nappies are disgusting; I think Elloise did this on purpose juts to punish me for something. Charlie had kindly stepped aside and let me do the honors because she said she had enough practice with Ruby, so here I was with the worst smelling nappy in the entire world. But I changed it and put a new nappy on, all successfully. I then got the pink coverall out of the bag and changed her so that she wasn't just wearing a singlet, never too early to teach her to cover up properly. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"I'm really sorry about mum Charlie, I really didn't know that she would do that I thought that she had changed, don't worry she will never ever be welcome in our lives again."

"Brax really it's fine, everything turned out okay, it wasn't your fault. I agree with you I don't want her near our family, but I also feel bad that the twins won't have any Grandparents."

"It's okay Charlie cuz they will have enough love from their parents, sister, and their Aunties and Uncles. They also have each other, I hear there is nothing stronger than the love twins have for each other." Charlie hugged me and then we walked back into the other room where our family and Cheryl were waiting for us.

"What's going on?" I asked after I saw Mum and a couple of cops taking her away.

"I called em after you went the Change Elloise, they were just around the corner so came to pick her up, I don't care what you say but I'm having her charged with attempted murder of my niece and nephew and my sister-in-law." Replied Heath.

"Nah mate I completely agree with you, thanks man. I'm going to take Elloise to see her brother do you guys want to come?" I received 3 very eager yesses, however Charlie was hesitant. "Charlie whats up baby?"

"Its just its all so sudden first we find out that I was drugged, next thing I know Cheryl admits and is being charged with attempted murder, it's just so crazy. Then there are the twins, I just want everything to stop!" She looked like she was going to have another meltdown so I handed Elloise to Ruby and asked them to meet me at Chases' room.

"Baby, look at me." I waited until she looked me in the eye. "None of this is your fault, Mum is a dropkick there is nothing that we can do for her, she screwed up and now she has to suffer the consequences. Then there is the babies, they are okay baby. You did so good during labor and then afterwards we were here every day watching over them and guess what, they are just fine. And guess what else, I have organised that in 2 weeks you are going to be my bride. We had to move everything back and I have got you a dress fitting to get your dress to the right size, and everything. So stop stressing about things that aren't in your control, okay because at the end of your day your family, me Rubes the twins, we are all going to be there for you, because we love you." I looked straight into her eyes and she slowly nodded her head. Next thing I knew she had her arms around my neck and was passionately kissing me.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I sheepishly turned around and saw that it was a nurse. "Uh, sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if you noticed that Elloise isn't here, did someone take her?"

"Uh no, my step daughter has taken her to visit her brother, we were just about to meet up with her."

"Oh that's okay I was just going to check on her that's all but if she is fine then I guess I'm having an early night." I smiled and nodded at her. I grabbed Charlies hand and ked her towards the door.

"Hey Brax," She pulled my hand a little to make me turn towards her. "Thank you, you always know what to say, I love you so much, and I cant wait to marry you."

"That would mean that all my dreams have come true." We eventually got to Chases room and found Ruby and Casey gone and Heath standing there with Elloise.

"Hey there you two, I didn't think you were ever going to come. I was just getting these two acquainted. They have already agreed that their Uncle Heath is their favourite. You better watch out though I can tell they are both going to be very cheeky." I couldn't help but smile at Heath, I never thought I'd say this but he is going to be the best Uncle to my kids.

"Oh I'm sure they said all of that, hey Heath uh are you still up for the job as my best man?"

"Yea man, you two still getting hitched then, when is all this happening. I am going to have to check with Chase and Elly here first cuz their calendars might not be freed up."

"Did you just give my daughter a nickname? And yes we are still getting married Heath. And don't worry about their calendars I've got them all sorted out. Where did my daughter and your brother go?"

"Oh they got some mysterious phone call then Ruby looked like she was going to burst into tears, so they dumped the kid onto me and ran out, I was so scared that they were going to start screaming but nup, Elly here hasn't made a peep, unless you count the noise I got when I asked her if she liked me calling her Elly."

"Oh alright then. Elly is nice I guess you can call her that, but only you Heath." At that moment the nurse came back in with some paperwork and told us that we could take Elloise home tonight. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and I knew Charlie was excited too.

"alrighty what do we have here? Two birth certificates and one release papers." I said.

"Ya know it feels weird that we aren't taking them both home at the same time." Charlie said.

"Yea I know baby, but look at Chase he is getting better and it'll be no time before he is at home too."

"Alright lets fill out these forms then." Charlie and I sat down and filled out the painstakingly long forms. I never did like paperwork that's why I let Charlie take over the paperwork at the restaurants. But eventually it was done and Heath left us alone to check up on the restaurants for me. We said good-bye to our son and Charlie carried Elloise out to the car. I ran ahead and opened the back door and wited for Charlie to put Elloises' baby carrier into the back seat. I strapped her in and checked at least 4 times that it was strapped in tight. I wasn't taking any chances with her. Finally I sat in the drivers' seat only to look over and have Charlie burst out laughing at me.

"Wha… What?"

"You being Mr over-protective daddy, it's hilarious."

"Oh don't you worry baby, this is just the start of many things to come." I said cheekily. I started the car and we took off, me staying at least 10 km's under the speed limit at all times, much to Charlie's amusement. It was way after 6 before we got back to the bay thanks to my careful driving, and I couldn't be bothered cooking, so instead I went to the diner. I also kinda wanted to show Elloise off. I parked the car and raced around to open Charlie's door and then I opened up the back door and undid Elloises' belt and lifted her carrier out. We walked hand in hand into the diner me carrying our baby. We walked into the diner and it was strangely very busy.

"Oh hey there Sargent Buckton, Mr Braxton. Oh is this the little one, oh she is adorable luckily she got all her looks from her mother, and none from her father. Oh there is a table that needs me, I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Colleen was very excited. I was a little angry at her statement about me, but I knew that she was beautiful looking like Charlie and that was okay with me. We continued to walk up to the counter where Leah was standing.

"Hey Leah, how are you?" Charlie asked.

"I am fantastic, even better now that I get to see your shining faces and this beautiful one, where is her other half?"

"Oh, he is still in the hospital, he is getting better but they let us bring Elloise home today so who are we to complain." I said.

"That's right, well she is gorgeous congratulations you too, now im guessing you're not here to see me, do ya want something to eat?"

"We sure do, we will just grab 2 ceaser salads and 2 apple juices." Leah told us she would be back soon so we took a seat and waited. About 10 minutes later she arrived with our meals and we bid her good bye. Back out in the car I did my routine of checking and double checking the car seat. We eventually made it home and Elloise was sleeping soundly. We sat down and ate our food, mostly in silence until Elloise started screaming her head off.

"Wow, she definitely gets her lungs from you Brax," Charlie said, she got up to check on her and started to feed. I cleaned up the dishes and went for a shower considering I couldn't really help too much. After about 10 minutes I walked back out to the living room and watched as Charlie burped Elloise.

"Imagine having them both here, it's going to be really hectic, I don't think we ever imagined how hard it's going to be." I said to her.

"I think that we just have to get organised, will you finish up here I wanna go have a shower."

"Yea sure, no problem, come here missy." I took Elloise off of Charlie and imitated what she was just doing, after about 5 minutes I was convinced that she was burped enough so I cradled her in my arms waiting for Charlie to get back.

"You haven't put her down yet?"

"I was waiting for you, I wanted to do it together."

"Thanks baby, lets go then shall we?" I stood up and followed her to the babies room, I had finally managed to paint the twins names on the walls and along with the little zoo animals and the soft green walls and all white furniture I thought the room was looking pretty prefect. Elloises' crib was full of pink blankets and it was very girly, I placed her in it and she looked so peaceful. Charlie gently soothed her until she eventually closed her eyes and looked like she was in the perfect deep sleep. We walked out of the room and gently closed the door to make sure that she would stay asleep. We walked out into the living room and Ruby and Casey were sitting on the couch. Ruby looked horrible she had clearly been crying for what seemed like all night and her face was smudged with mascara. Casey looked similar although it looked like he had stopped crying a long time ago. Charlie quickly raced over and gave Ruby a big hug.

"Baby what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Not exactly Mum, I need you now more than ever."

_**Dum dum dummmm. That is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. Rubys' news will be found out in the next chapter which will be up in the next week. Don't hate me. Please review. XxX**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Back… is everyone ready to find out about Ruby. First of all I would just like to say I loved all your reviews, but I did notice a lack of them in the last chapter. If you don't want to review that's fine but I do love to see them, also if you want a change, or if you want to see something particular in the story just drop me a pm. Anyways on with the story.**

**Charlies POV**

I was staring at my daughter; she had not just told me this. It was all too much I couldn't handle it. First the whole hospital drama and now my biggest baby girl, what did I do that made me deserve this. I looked over at Brax and he actually had tears in his eyes, he tried to hide them but I knew him too well. He gave Ruby a small smile and went in to give her a soft hug. I stared at the pair and knew what I needed right now, I moved in and joined in the hug, Casey joined us shortly after and our tears started flowing. After about 10 minutes we broke apart and Brax' phone started to ring, he went to answer it and Casey excused himself to go to the bathroom. I stared at my daughter sitting there looking vulnerable. Ever since she was Elloises' age I have wanted to protect her from the dangers of life. I removed myself from her life at a young age but I made up for that when I got her back, and know she might be taken away from me way too early. We sat together silently for what seemed forever until she broke the silence.

"Mummy, I don't know what to do, I'm so scared I have so many choices to make and they want me to make them by tomorrow."

"Baby, it'll be okay you can stay here tonight and we can discuss it tomorrow over breakfast. How does that sound?"

"I'd rather if we could talk now I really don't want to sleep without talking about it, this isn't going to go away."

"Alright baby, what are your options?"

"Well they want me to make a decision on the baby, they don't think I should keep it, but they say it's up to me. They said it was my choice but treatment could affect it. They also said that treatment should start straight away before the tumour spreads too far. They caught it really early so hopefully it will be fine. But the other thing is they said that because of the place of the tumour it could make me infertile, so I might not have another chance after this."

"Oh god baby, I really wish that I could take away your pain. It's your choice about your baby, but if you want to keep it I will support you. I definitely think that we should start treatment tomorrow, and don't worry about hospital bills Brax and I will sort it out."

"Thanks Mum, I will think about my baby, I don't want it to suffer because of me, but I can't murder it either."

"Baby, you wouldn't be murdering your baby, but it's your choice, now how about you get some sleep and ill come see you soon. You can take my bed, I don't mind."

"Alright thank you mum I'm so scared but I know that with you I'll be able to be strong if you're around." She got up and kissed my cheek. I feel so numb, someone as young as Ruby shouldn't have to deal with this. I looked up and saw Brax standing in the doorway. He had an apologetic look on his face and I knew I wouldn't like this.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I have to go out. Someone torched the Blood and Sand nightclub and I have to go meet the Firies and Police, I really don't want to go and I know you need me, but I don't have any choice as the owner I have to attend."

"Oh god Brax, no you go I'll be fine here I have plenty to distract myself. Be careful and some home to me as soon as possible." He gave me a smile and a kiss and then left the house really quietly. I sighed to myself and went to sit on the couch. I turned the T.V. on not really thinking about what was on but flicking through the channels regardless. Casey returned from wherever he was and he sat on the couch next to me.

"I don't want to tell her to abort the baby, because it's my kid and I wanna be there for it, but then again I feel selfish because Ruby's health will always come first. I'm just so scared Charlie."

"I know you are Case cuz I am too. But we have to be there for her that's all that we can do, and we support every decision that she makes. That's all we can do."

"Thank you for being so strong Charlie, you really are such a great Mum." I smiled softly at him and heard Elloise crying from her room. I got up and went to see my youngest daughter. She wasn't hungry so I changed her nappy and sat on the rocking chair and gently soothed my daughter back to sleep. I let a tear out and silently cried. Casey appeared in the doorway and I told him to go join Ruby in bed. I held Elloise for 3 hours, not wanting to let her go. I think I was nearly asleep when I heard the door open and close; Brax was so silent it nearly scared me when I saw his figure in the doorway. I smiled up at him and he came into the room. I passed over Elloise and he kissed her forehead and placed her in her crib. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the lounge, I waited whilst he pulled out the sofa and we climbed on top of it together. I snuggled close to him looking up at his face.

"What's on your mind baby?"

"I just, Ruby is like a daughter to me and I hate to see her going through this, and then there is the nightclub where police say it looks like someone targeted it. It just got me wondering what enemies do I have, and could they hurt my family. There is just so much going on at the moment. The nightclub is destroyed and I don't want to reopen it because it was profitable anyway. But the restaurant has to stay closed until they fix the floor. We have two wedding receptions booked for next week and the week after, and I can't open until they fix it. I have go back tomorrow, but I need to check on Chase and then there is Ruby's appointment. I just need everything to slow down." I didn't know what else to say to him because I felt the pressure too. Last week we were happy and waiting for the wedding to come around and now only 1 week and 1 day later my life has been turned on its head. I kissed him good night and he slowly drifted off to sleep. I on the other hand couldn't sleep so I lay awake in his arms and before I knew it, it was 5am and Elloise woke up for her feed. I was surprised actually she should have woken up a lot earlier. That's when I heard the massive bang just out the front of the house. That definitely woke up Elloise, she started screaming and I was panicking, but I needed to continue feeding her so I walked out to Brax who was out of bed about to go outside.

"Stay inside Charlie, that sounded like a gun shot." Brax went outside and he came in no longer than a minute later. "It was definitely a gun, someone has shot the letterbox, my guess was they were aiming for the house. I need to go to the police, I think I know who is doing this, I'll be back shortly. Stay inside, you will be fine I promise you." He kissed both mine and Elloises' foreheads and walked out of the house. Tears started falling down my face again and I sat in the couch, what is happening to my family right now.

**That's all for now, the person/people targeting have been introduced in the story earlier so lets see who can guess. The next couple of chapter will be about Ruby and the targeter. But I do have some happy news coming up. Don't forget reviews and suggestions are very welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im back, thank you for all the reviews I loved them they make me so happy that I write more. I hope you will like this chapter I have been thinking about this one for a while, anyway on with the story.**

**Charlies POV**

Brax had just left to go tell the police about the shooting and who he thought it was I was sitting on the lounge burping Elloise when Casey came into the room. He looked like he had no sleep at all last night, and I know for a fact that the mattress is very comfortable so Ruby and him must have been up all night talking.

"Charlie, before Ruby comes out here I need to talk to you. Last night I know that you said we should support Ruby in whatever she does, but I can't help but feel angry and sad at the fact that she wants to terminate the pregnancy, it's my baby my son or daughter. And I know that the doctors said that it would most likely come out with a disability, I can't help but fall in love with it. I was always going to call my first son or daughter Bailey, so in my head I keep seeing a little baby and I call it Bailey. I love your daughter, but I can't help but hate her for killing Bailey. I know she needs me right now but I can't stand to be here until I deal with the loss of my child. I am telling you this know because I'm going to go visit a friend in Coffs Harbour for a couple of weeks, when I return Ruby would have killed my child and she would have gone through her first round of treatment, then I will be able to think this through properly." Casey stared straight at me the entire time; I think I froze about halfway through his speech.

"Thank-you for telling me this Casey, I think it would be best if you packed away your stuff and left right now, take your car Ruby will be fine I will look after her. I can't say I'm happy with your decision because I'm not. I am actually quite angry at you, I don't understand your selfishness, but you have to do what you have to do, I will make sure your brothers know what is going on. Please leave know Casey, and don't come back until you can support my daughter fully." With that Casey lifted himself off the lounge and left my house. Elloise was screaming at the top of her lungs so I changed her diaper and dressed her in a purple coverall. Ruby came out of the room and took her off my hands whilst I went to get changed myself. I put on some shorts and a singlet and put my hair back in a ponytail. I walked back into the lounge but not before I heard Ruby talking to her sister.

"Hey baby girl, you will love me won't you, even if I do kill your niece or nephew. I just want you to know im not being selfish. The baby might not even make it through the treatment and even if it does it might have a disability, and then I will have to live with that my whole life. But you aren't going to hate me are you?" Elloise blew milk bubbles in an answer, and I wiped tears from my eyes. I walked into the room and put a smile on my face.

"I love you no matter what baby girl. Whatever decision you have made I will support you, there is always other ways of having a baby but we have to make sure you are okay first, alright? And don't you ever think that you are a murderer." I brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Pulling back I went into the kitchen to cook some toast for the two of us.

"Thank-you Mum I love you so much. I'm guessing Casey talked to you this morning?" I nodded my head in response and continued making coffee. "Yeah, well I don't care what he does it's his choice anyway. Where's Brax?"

"Uh, did you not hear the bang this morning? Well anyway Brax says it was a gun shot and he went to the Police station to tell them, thinks he knows who it is too."

"Holy crap Mum, a gunshot and the nightclub on fire, who is targeting you guys?" I shrugged my shoulders and passed Ruby her toast. She placed Elloise in the portable crib and sat down at the table. We ate in silence until Heath and Bianca came storming through the front door.

"Where is my beautiful niece?" He bellowed.

"Hey Heath, great way to announce your arrival, she is over there, please try not to make her cry." I told him.

"Please Buckton I would never. I brought her something. It is a Minnie mouse balloon; I couldn't help but buy it when I saw it."

"I see that Heath and thank you, I'm sure she loves it. Hey Bianca, how are you this morning, if you can pry her away from Heath you can have a hold of her."

"I'm great thank you Charlie, and don't worry Uncle Heath over there will be giving her to me in a second. Have you guys seen Casey we have been trying to call him for over an hour Heath needs him to do a shift at Blood and Sand." At the mention of his name tears sprung to Ruby's eyes.

"Uh yea we have seen him, long story but he is on his way to Coffs Harbour." Bianca looked between Ruby and I and picked up on the tension, she smiled at me and went to get Elloise, and Heath soon joined us at the table.

"So what's going on, you and Casey leave quickly from the hospital and now Casey is nowhere to be seen." Ruby looked at him and filled him in on the whole story. I was so proud of her and Heath was clearly getting angrier by the second.

"I'm gonna hit that kid in the face, he is an idiot for leaving you Rubes. Don't you worry though the rest of us will be here for you. Next time I see him he won't be so lucky though." We sat in silence for a little while whist Bianca Cooed over Elloise. Brax finally got home and filled us in on his theory of the hook up that Cheryl brought home that night. He reckons that he is a new recruit of Jakes gang and is out to get the Braxton's back in the business. The police are after him though and Brax said that he wasn't a problem anymore. Brax took Elloise from Bianca and we all went to the hospital to start Ruby's treatment. We arrived at the hospital and we checked Ruby in. We received news about getting to bring Chase home tonight and Brax and I were ecstatic. Brax had to go back to the restaurant to talk to the firemen and police, and start the renovations so I was just Ruby and I waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello im Doctor Truman, I'm here to do a couple of procedures on Ruby, first will be the termination of your pregnancy then we will hook you up to the machines to start treatment on the tumour. In about 1 month you will have an operation to remove the tumour, then more treatment will follow, and if everything goes smoothly then we will put you into remission. If you understand everything then we can start." The doctor seemed very nice and Ruby was comfortable so she gave him the okay. The procedures took a few hours and Ruby was now sleeping so I left the room to change Elloise and feed her. We went for a walk down to the nursery and saw Chase. I felt someone walk up behind me and turned around. I saw it was Brax and immediately broke down in tears.

"Oh god Brax, it was horrible, I saw her getting weaker and weaker, she is so brave, I just hate seeing her like this, and it is killing me."

"I know baby girl, I know." He stood there holding me tightly until a nurse interrupted us.

"Excuse me, hi I was just wondering if you could fill out these forms for Chase and then you can take him home. Also you are Ruby's mum aren't you?" I gave a small nod. "Well she is being released tonight too so you can fill out her forms too." I again smiled at her and Brax and I took a seat in the corner each filling out a set of forms. Eventually they were complete and Brax and I collected Chase, we had already brought him some clothes so he was currently wearing the same coverall as Elloise but his was green. We took him to Ruby who was waiting for us in her room. We arrived and she instantly took Chase away from me despite my protests. She was tired I could tell but she was being brave. We walked out to the car and placed the twins in the back, Ruby sat in between the, and we drove home, slowly. Brax said it was because of the triple fragile cargo in the back, I smiled at him. He was so adorable sometimes. We got home and Brax told me to stay outside whilst he and ruby took the twins inside. I was getting impatient and was about to storm inside when Ruby appeared at the doorway. She called me in and I followed her inside. We walked straight to my room where my wedding dress was laid out on the bed.

"Ruby, what is this?"

"It's your wedding dress. With everything going on at the moment I thought that you and Brax needed a break from all the stress, so he and I organised the wedding for tonight, you have one hour. Marilyn is here to do your hair and make-up so don't stress. Chase is hungry, so feed him first and then you can feed Elloise whilst you get your hair done." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, after all that had happened to her and everything with the twins, she had still managed to organise all of this.

"Thank-you so much baby girl, god I love you so much." I gave her a massive hug and she had to pry away my arms. She gave me a weak smile then ran to my ensuite and vomited. She came out a couple of minutes later and smiled at me again.

"I guess even though I am not pregnant anymore I can't avoid the vomiting." That's my girl she was going through hell right now and she can't help but make a joke out of it, she is so brave. Over the next hour Marilyn had come in and not only done my hair but Ruby's and Bianca's too. I had fed the babies and Ruby had whisked them away soon after. It was now 5:30 and I was in my wedding dress and Ruby and Bianca were in their dresses. Ruby came back into the room with my babies. Elloise was in a little flower girls dress and Chase was in a coverall with a tuxedo printed on the front. I cried some more and got ready to walk down the makeshift aisle out our backyard. Brax had done a terrific job of decorating and lighting the place, it was better than I could have ever imagined. I got to the end of the aisle and Ruby and Bianca started to walk down the aisle each carrying a twin, I was about to head down the aisle myself when Heath came up beside me.

"It's okay if you say no, I won't mind, but I thought that considering your dad couldn't be here tonight, that you would like it if I were to give you away to my brother." I nodded my head because I couldn't speak, everyone was making this night perfect for me just like I wanted it to be. We walked down the aisle and I saw the familiar faces of Leah, Marilyn, Alf, VJ, Romeo, Sid, Sam and the rest of the river boys and every other person that I had ever met in Summer Bay. But the one person that mattered was standing at the end of the aisle. Brax. There he was lit up by a perfectly placed light shining above his head. I smiled so hard that my cheeks felt like they would burst. I looked around and noticed that Brax had no groomsmen, I remembered Heath on my arm, but there was no Casey. Surely he knew about this and he still left. I pushed him to the back of my mind as I stood in front of Brax and the priest. I somehow missed everything that the priest said as Heath gave me away and right up until the vows part came. I started to panic because I couldn't remember what I was going to say at the original wedding. But I forgot about that as Brax started talking.

"Charlotte Buckton, I love you more than words describe. Last year you let me tell the world how hard I fell for you, but even before that you were mine. We started the relationship in secret and I fell for you hard, I fell so fast that I nearly hit my head on the way down. You are a strong, smart sexy woman who fell for me, I don't know how I did it but I charmed you over. I promise that I will protect you through everything, through sickness and health, through the good times and the bad, I will love you forever, and just in case you ever forget it you can just look at my heart." Then he started to undo his shirt he pulled it to the side and I saw a new tattoo, it read '_Je Vous Aime, Charlie Braxton', _which it, I love you Charlie Braxton. "Just look at my heart Charlie and you will never forget, I sure as hell know I won't ever forget the love that I have for you right now." He finished and then the priest turned to me expectantly.

"Darryl Braxton, you are the light to my day, the spark to my fire, my warmth in the cold. You are everything to me, and although I didn't ink it on my skin, _Je Vous Aime Darryl Braxton._ You have been my rock throughout this entire year. You came into my life expectantly and even though I tried to block you out, you broke me down and you entered my heart. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life before. I promise you that for the rest of my existence I will continue to give you my heart, through everything I will be here for you. Darryl Braxton I promise to protect you, care for you, and love you for the rest of my life. Please just don't ask me to cook for you." I finished my makeshift vows and the audience applauded. I zoned out through the rest of it until I heard, you may now kiss your bride. Brax scooped me up and placed his lips on mine. We kissed for a full minute before coming up for air and looking at the rest of the people that surrounded us. I was so happy right now. I grabbed Chase and Brax Elloise and we walked down the aisle. We spent the next hour taking photos and just being happy. After that we walked into the house and sat down at the table, everyone else was sitting either outside or mingling between each other. It was getting late and I was getting hungry so we decided that it was time to eat. Because of the makeshift wedding we had finger food so Brax grabbed Ruby and I a plate whilst we sat with the babies. Ruby was tired I knew it, it had been a long day but she was staying awake for me.

_**2 hours later**_

We had eaten and danced and was about ready to cut the cake. I wanted to put the twins down first though so Brax and I entered the nursery with them in my arms. I had expressed some milk earlier in the day so we had a bottle each feeding them.

"Thank you so much Brax, this has been an amazing day, I love you so much. I know that this is meant to be our wedding night and we are meant to be celebrating but I kind of want everyone to leave, and Ruby really needs to rest. How about we cut the cake and make some excuse about the twins."

"You are more than welcome baby girl, I just wanted you to be a Braxton finally. Sure we can get everyone to leave, let's just finish up here and then we can get to bed ourselves." I kissed him and finished up feeding Chase. I changed him and put him in his pyjamas, Brax did the same with Elloise and we put them in their cots. We walked outside and Bianca had already got the cake ready for us. I whispered our plan to her and she agreed with me. The cake was simple and that was alright with me, there wasn't enough time to get anything else anyway. We cut the cake and after a few more pictures everyone left the house and it was just Brax, Ruby, the twins and I left. I looked over at Ruby as she got up from the couch.

"I'm sure you don't want me around tonight, but thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I love you Mum, and Dad." She smiled at Brax and he gave her a small nod.

"Baby, you are more than welcome here, but could you take the spare room, I want my bed tonight." I kissed her cheek and also got up to head to bed. I pulled Brax up and walked to the room. This had been a really bad day and the best day of my life so far mixed into one. I couldn't be happier. But I would be a whole lot happier if Ruby wasn't falling apart before my eyes.

**There you guys go, I thought I would give you a somewhat happy chapter. Hope you enjoyed it please review. XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I would love to welcome all my readers back I hope you like this one, I have decided to do a time jump this is one month on :D**

**Brax' POV**

I woke up from another long night, the twins had definitely learnt how to keep their Mummy and Daddy up all night, Charlie and I had taken it in turns to feed, change and get them back to sleep and now it was 5:30 in the morning and we were listening to the subtle gurgling through the baby monitors.

"Hey Charlie, I was thinking, ya know how we never had a honeymoon," she nodded in reply, "Well I was thinking, how about we go away for a weekend, not right now but in a couple of months, or weeks when you feel up to it."

"I feel up to it right now, I really want to go, how about in two weeks' time, I haven't done the rosters for then yet, so I can cover our shifts."

"Alrighty then it's settled, two weeks' time." I leaned over and kissed her, and just as I did a wailing came through the monitor. We both groaned as we heard another cry as Elloise joined in. Just as I went to get up we heard someone stomping down the hallway and a knock on our door.

"I got it, you guys sleep in."

"Thank you Rubes, we owe you." I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Charlie. "Thank god for Rubes aye." She smiled and cuddled into my side. About half an hour later we both got out of bed and had a shower slowly getting ready. I left Charlie doing her make up and made my way out to the kitchen where ruby was eating breakfast, both of the babies lying quietly on their mats. "Morning Rubes, thank you so much for this morning, I needed that extra lie in."

"Nah all good, I love spending time with my brother and sister."

"Well you can get up at 1am and see how much you like it then."

"Haha you are hilarious, I'll leave that up to you. Do you want some breakky?"

"Yea wouldn't mind it, how are you this morning anyway?"

"Oh im good, I feel better every morning, toast alright?"

"Yea that's good, here I'll cook it you sit." I got up to cook the toast and looked over at Ruby. "So I know it's the last thing you want to talk about, but this needs to be talked about. Look Rubes the operation is tomorrow, are you ready for it, do you have any questions?"

"Honestly, I just want it over with, I really hope that they get it all out, I want to grow my hair back and I want to be able to hold one of those babies without feeling like all my energy is being sucked outta me."

"I feel the same way, except about your hair, you look beautiful either way." Rubes smiled at me and went to wash her plate up, as she was crossing over the carpet to the tiles she tripped over the join, and fell face first, I moved to catch her but I was too late and her plate smashed. To avoid hitting her head she placed her arms in front of her. I knew it before she did but her arm snapped in half and she ended up hitting her head anyway. As she lay motionless on the ground, I moved as fast as I could to turn her around and prop her up on a chair, she wasn't crying or moving for that matter, she was in shock. Charlie ran out of the bathroom and came over to Ruby.

"Ruby, baby girl, look at me, are you okay, speak to me baby."

"Charlie, Charlie, look at me, she is in shock I need to get her to hospital her head is bleeding pretty badly. I need you to get the kids in the car for me, as fast as you can, I will get Rubes in the car." I looked at Charlie who looked just as much in shock as Ruby. She nodded her head and went and got the twins, I grabbed a clean tea towel and placed it on Rubys head. I grabbed the car keys and ran out the front unlocking the door for Charlie, I put the keys in the ignition and went back inside. "Okay Ruby, I'm going to move you to the car, I hope I don't hurt your arm but if I do I'm sorry." I grabbed her and moved quickly to the car, Ruby didn't move and didn't make a sound, I placed her in the car and got in myself. Even though the twins were in the car I drove as fast as was legal and maybe a little bit faster. Charlie was in the back with the twins and was helping keep the tea towel tight to Ruby's head. She had tears running down her face and I really felt sorry for her, our family was falling apart. We arrived at the hospital and I instructed Charlie to stay here with the twins for a moment and I ran over and picked up Ruby. I went as fast as I could to the hospital entrance and as soon as I entered the hospital I was overcome with doctors and nurses, I brought her into a room and placed her onto a bed. They asked me a few questions and then took her away. I was left alone at reception and then I remembered Charlie and the twins. I walked out and went to the car. I saw Charlie and immediately brought her into a massive hug.

"Brax, what did they say?"

"She is going to be fine baby, she broke her arm, and she has a slight concussion they think, she cut her head but hey said they can stitch it up. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I was just worried about her, she has been through so much."

"Yea she really has, but come on let's get the twins and go wait for her." We got the twins out and put them in their pram. Charlie was still a little shaken so I pushed it and we made our way into the hospital.

"Ah, there you guys are I have been looking for you. Now I have been assessing Ruby, her arm is definitely broken and nurses have stitched up her head. But we don't want to place her arm in a plaster because that will make it harder for the operation. Now with your permission we can rush her through the surgery now. If that's what you would like?" Rubys Doctor, Doctor Truman said.

"Uh, yea if that's what you need to do." Charlie replied.

"Okay, well the operation won't take long about 2 hours, so you can wait in the cafeteria or you can wait in her room either way is fine." He gave us a short smile and then walked away. We decided to go to ruby's room and waited for her to get out of surgery. The twins were getting hungry so Charlie fed them whilst I sat and texted Casey and Heath.

(To Heath)

_Hey bro can you check on Angelos for me, don't worry about Blood and Sand I was there yesterday it's going well._

_**Yea man no problem, where are you?**_

_At the hospital, Ruby had a fall and they are doing her surgery now instead._

_**Aww crap, okay ill check up on it and let you know, talk soon mate.**_

(To Casey)

_Oi idiot, I don't care what you're going through right now, you need to get your arse back to the bay. Ruby is falling apart she needs you. _

_**Good to talk to you too Brax, I was going to come back today but I have met someone up here she is really nice and she wants me to get into a business with her, I really want to do it. Tell Ruby I still love her and that if things were different I would come back and see her, tell her I hope she is okay.**_

_You are a real dick you know that you broke her heart and now you have moved on after one month, im ashamed to call you my brother._

_**I just need time Brax, I was going to be a father, and she took it away**_

_She is sick you tool. I've had enough now, enjoy your new business_

I was so angry at my brother that I threw my phone at the wall which made Charlie jump. She was still feeding Chase which made her a little angry at me.

"Brax what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it, I'm going for a walk."

She nodded her head and watched as I picked up Elloise and walked out the door. I was so angry at Casey, I know he didn't have a Dad growing up but I thought that I had brought him up better than this. I was pacing the hallway bouncing Elloise up and down trying to get my mind off of my idiot brother when I looked up and saw Romeo standing at the counter. I stood still for a moment and he turned around and spotted me. He walked towards me and gave me a smile.

"Hi Brax, uh I was just wondering how Ruby was, I went to your house and you guys weren't there but the house was unlocked so I locked it for yas, but anyway, then I went to Angelos and Heath told me you guys were here. Is she alright?"

"Uh, yea she broke her arm and she has split her forehead open, they have taken her in for her surgery to remove the tumour now so hopefully it goes well she should be out now actually, its been about 2 hours." Elloise started moving in my arms and she woke up from her nap, she looked up at me with her bright green arms and my heart melted. My baby girl had a knack for making all my stress go away. Romeo smiled too and I could see that he wanted a hold so I handed her over. "Come on we will wait in her room." I led the way and we arrived at the room, I let myself in and Romeo followed.

"Uh hey Charlie, I picked someone up whilst I was out there."

"I was starting to worry where you went you were gone forever. I was starting to miss you and this one was missing his twin."

"Yea sorry I just needed to clear my head. Im alright now though, have you heard anything from the doc."

"Nah but he should be here soon." Just then there was a knock on the door. A nurse walked into the room and greeted us.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Braxton, my name is Nicole and I am assisting in the operation of your daughter. All I can tell you at this moment is that we did locate the tumour but it is bigger than we anticipated, so the operation will take another couple of hours. Please feel free to stay here as long as you like." She walked out of the room, like nothing ever happened, Ruby was in there having a critical operation done on her and they couldn't tell us more, Charlie was trying to be strong but she broke down, I moved and hugged her but inside I was breaking up as well. The twins were starting to stir as well so Romeo took them for a walk in their stroller.

"Charlie, shhh everything is going to be okay they are trained for this sort of stuff, it'll be okay." I tried to convince her and myself.

"I know, I really do but I hate that she is in there and I can't protect her, I just want her to be okay." We sat there for about 10 minutes until I was certain that Charlie had stopped crying. I moved away from her and we sat opposite each other in chairs. "Who was on the phone, who made you so mad?"

"Casey messaged me, he told me he is not coming back, he said he met someone up the coast and he isn't coming back."

"What about Ruby?"

"The twerp doesn't care, I can't believe that I brought that kid up and now it is like I don't even know him."

"Oh Brax, honey, Ruby doesn't need Case, she has us, lets just not tell her yet yea?"

"Okay, hey baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

Romeo came back into the room with the twins and he brought in Ruby's doctor too.

"Hello, its good to see you guys again. The operation went well, we did find more tumour than we expected but we got it all out, they are going to bring her back here so you guys can just wait and you will see her. You have a very strong daughter Mrs Braxton"

"Thank you doctor." Charlie replied.

I looked around at my family plus Romeo, and for the first time since the twins were born I thought to myself, we are going to be alright.

**So there it is I dint know where to end it or how to end it in that matter, but I hope you guys like it. Next chapter there will be some more time jumps please R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello im lovely readers, I wanted to add a fun chapter, so there will be a time jump during this chapter I hope there is no confusion.**

**Charlies POV**

This was slowly becoming one of the greatest days ever, the doctors had told me that my baby girl was going to be okay, the doctors had saved her. All she had to do was mend that broken arm and go through a couple more rounds of chemo. We waited in her room Brax close to my side, the twins sleeping contently in their pram, Romeo sitting in the chair in the corner. I was glad that Ruby had a friend here to help her. The door opened and in came my beautiful girl. She had been recovering in the ICU and now she was awake and fully coherent. The doctors wheeled her in and made sure she was comfortable on the bed and they left us to talk. I could tell she was tired but I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Hey baby girl, nice choice on the cast." I told her

"Thanks Mum, I thought it suited me well." She had chosen a blue cast and somehow the doctors have put waves onto it, just like when she would surf.

"How are you feeling?

"I good, mum, honestly I'm glad that it is out of me, I just want to focus on getting better." She smiled at me and Brax squeezed my hand.

"Hey Rubes, I'm so happy that you're okay but the twins are getting grumpy so we are going to have to take them home, are you okay here for the night?" Brax told her

"Yea sure, you guys go home, look after my brother and sister, because in a couple of weeks I will be stealing them off of you at every chance I get, considering I will be strong enough." She gave us a smile and I couldn't help but notice how sick and withdrawn she looked. Her teeth were yellowing from the chemo, her skin was pale and looked paper thin and her hair had fallen out, I had asked her if she wanted a wig but she said she was proud of it.

"Hey Brax, thank-you so much for this morning, I could feel and hear everything but I couldn't do anything, if you weren't there I dunno what would have happened."

"Anytime Rubes, I love ya."

"Love you too Brax, and I love you Mum."

"Love you two sweetie. We are going to go now, there is someone here who wants to talk to you." I looked over at Romeo and looked back and it was like she had only just seen him there, she too smiled.

**Ruby's POV **

I followed my Mum's gaze and spotted Romeo sitting in the corner. Ugh why did he have to see me like this, I look horrible, how the heck am I supposed to get the guy to talk to me. I looked back to Mum just as soon as she was about to walk out.

"Hey mum."

"Yes baby?"

"Casey, have you heard from him."

"Uh, yes, he said that he wasn't coming back, he still loves you but he can't face you. I'm so sorry baby."

"Nah don't worry, I don't need him anyway." She gave me a smile and I attempted one back. She seemed satisfied and walked out herself.

"I can go to if you'd like." Romeo finally spoke and I looked over at him again. I was blown away by his beauty. I know that it sounds stupid but Romeo just has this beauty about him that makes him so handsome. I dunno when I started to see him this way, probably about the time that he came to see me after the abortion and he was the only one that could get me to stop crying.

"No it's alright I want you to stay."

"Okay good cuz I don't want to go home just yet."

"Speaking of home, where are you staying now?"

"Im back living with Roo, its great there and it's as far away from Indi as possible."

"So you're still not speaking."

"Nah I can't bring myself to, she is just so selfish, she blames me for the divorce when she was the one who cheated. But whatever I don't care anymore I just wanna move on. But that's enough about me, we need to talk about you. Whilst you have been lazing around in bed all day a lot has been going on in the world."

"Oh yea like what?" I giggled

"Like Kim Kardashian is still getting a divorce, oh and Khloe Kardashian was seen holding a baby, and ya know what that means," he stops for a dramatic pause, "she adopted." I laughed at his joke, in fact I laughed so much that I started to cough, which then made Romeo jump up from his seat and come to my side. I waved my hand at him telling him I was fine. He seemed satisfied and sat down on the chair.

"Hey Romeo, I have a question and this is serious so don't laugh okay."

"Alright I'm all ears."

"What if I said that I like you." I dropped my eyes and tried to avoid his gaze. I stayed like this for a good 30 seconds until I felt a finger grab my chin. He pulled my face around slowly until he was staring at my eyes.

"If you do that I can't kiss you." He told me almost silently, he leant in and gave me a short kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Then I would say, I have been waiting for this moment, because Ruby Buckton, I kinda like you too." I smiled the biggest smile I have smiled in ages and kissed him again, this time much more passionately. After about 5 minutes of kissing, I told him to get up on the bed so I could cuddle with him. We laid there for a while, I was just drawing circles in his hand that was tight around my waist.

"Hey Romeo, I was just wondering, what do you see in me, I have no hair, my skin is like paper tin and white as anything, and no matter what I do I can't get my teeth back to white, they are a horrid yellow colour."

"Ruby, I don't know how to get you to understand this but I didn't fall for you because of your hair or your skin or even your teeth for that matter. I fell for you because you are beautiful on the inside. Your personality I beautiful and with time I'm sure that your hair will grow back and your skin will be tan again. But until then Rubes just know that I love you for who you are not what you look like." I smiled so much he knew exactly what I wanted to hear. I snuggled closer and slowly drifted off back to sleep, life was bliss.

**One month later**

**Brax POV**

"Okay we have the numbers for the cabin, our mobiles, and Sid's number and Morag's number just in case on the fridge. Call us at any time if you need anything and not just for the twins for Ruby too." I told my brother.

"Yo Brax chill man, I have looked after the kiddos before I'll be right, and Biancas not here to distract me so I will give them my full attention, as for Ruby I suppose she will be distracted but Romeo the entire time." Heath replied

"Ha no I will be staying here Romeo is coming over for the weekend so we can help out." Ruby yelled from the bathroom where she was spending the last few minutes before Charlie and I went on our honeymoon. We were very nervous about leaving the twins but we knew that we needed this break. I laughed at Ruby's' comment and went to finish packing the car, leaving Heath standing there shaking his head. I came back in 5 minutes to Charlie crying her eyes out. I laughed slightly and went and gave her a hug.

"Charlie we will be back in a couple of days, the twins will be fine Ruby has Romeo and if Heath needs help which he won't, Ruby will be here and everyone else in Summer Bay." She nodded her head and stopped crying. I walked over to Heath who was balancing the twins on either hip. I kissed Elloise on the head and then Chase, I too was sad about leaving them but I knew they were in safe hands. Charlie followed my actions however she also gave each twin a good 2 minute hug and by this time Romeo had arrived. I let Charlie say goodbye to Ruby and I pulled Romeo aside.

"Listen mate I know that you are not going to do anything to hurt Ruby and you are a decent bloke, but I also know the temptation of being home alone with no parents. If you do anything to her that she doesn't approve of i swear you will not be a happy man. She has been through a lot and she doesn't need anything else, got it?"

"Yes, look Brax I love Ruby, I know it's only been a month but I really do love her. I would never ever hurt her, ever."

"Yea I know I just have to be sure, now get over here and help me fit all of Charlie's stuff in."

"Bloody heck how much did she bring, aren't you guys only going away for a weekend?"

"Yep but she a girl mate, they can never pack enough." We laughed loudly, and the others came out of the house. I gave a final goodbye to Ruby and the kids and gave Heath another stern warning and then we were away. 1 hour into the trip and Charlie got really tired so she drifted off to sleep. I was just enjoying the silence watching the road go by and thinking about family. I never thought that in a million years my life would end up like this but I wouldn't have it any other way. It was finally getting dark and the sun was setting, and luckily we had made it to the cabin that I had booked. We were in the blue mountains in a private cabin and it was just so peaceful. I woke Charlie up and we climbed out of the car. Silently we looked over the cliff top and watched the sunset, it was beautiful. I led Charlie inside and she went and had a shower, I brought in our luggage and placed it in the bedroom. I sneakily grabbed a camera and walked in the bathroom. Charlie was out and was wrapped in a towel.

"Hey baby." She quickly turned around and I snapped a picture of her.

"Oi!" She yelled, I turned and ran out to the kitchen. I was cornered so I turned around and snapped another picture. She finally got to me and tried to reach for the camera. I put it out of her reach until she sneakily wrapped her arms around me a kissed me. That little devil, she grabbed the camera and legged it. I laughed at her and opened the fridge. I had asked them to stock the cabin so I prepared ceaser salad for dinner.

"Braaaaxxx," I heard Charlie say seductively from the bedroom. I sigh and walk to the room and stood in the door frame, she took a picture and the flash went off. Once I had got the white dots out of my eyes I noticed that Charlie was wearing some very sexy lingerie. Stuff it I thought, dinners not going to burn. I walked over to her and she bit her lip. I kissed her full on the lips and the moment quickly escalated from there.

**There you guys go, the next chapter will be from Ruby's POV and will cover what happens whilst CHAX are away (I want to develop that relationship more). But the chapter** **after that will be from CHAX POV and will also be about the weekend away, I hope that makes sense, enjoy. Oh and also I want to hear what you guys think about Romeo and Ruby, some people love them and some people hate them, I personally love them together. As always RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back my lovely readers, sorry about the long wait. Enjoy **

**Rubys POV**

Mum and Brax had finally left and Heath was trying to feed the twins their lunch. Being 3 months old now they were moving onto some foods so today he was feeding them apple, but im pretty sure he got it more over their clothes and face then in their actual mouths, but it was cute. Romeo and I were cuddled up on the couch just watching some T.V., my hair was growing back slowly and I was gaining back my weight. Ever since coming back from the hospital I was eating everything in sight, but I didn't mind because that meant I was no longer a stick figure, I was back to my healthy looking weight. The only thing that wasn't really back to normal was my skin colour, I was still quite pale, even my teeth were getting back to white.

"Hey Romeo?" I said

"Mmmm."

"I was thinking, I wanna go surfing, do you wanna come?"

"I'll come but do you think that your strong enough, you are only just able to pick up the twins without getting tired."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to stand up for a long time but I think I just need to get back out on the water, I need to get back in the swing of things."

"Okay then, lets go." He finally agreed and I jumped up to go get changed, I gave him a quick kiss and walked towards my bedroom. As I walked past heath I noticed that Elloise was being fussy.

"Hey Heath, let me help you," I grabbed the spoon and food from him and positioned myself in front of my little sister. Heath moved across and focussed on feeding Chase who was being a lot more co-operative. "Hey baby girl, guess what, if you don't eat then you are going to stay small and your ultra-competitive brother here is going to get really big and he is going to tease you. I laughed at her whilst I fed her the mush. She ate what was left and I left Heath to finish burping her. I sighed as I walked into my room to choose a bikini. I was unsure of going to the beach now, I thought I was confident with the way I looked but when I put on my favourite bikini and looked in the mirror all I could see was the cancer. I looked horrible. I ripped it off and instead decided to put on my blue bikini. I again looked in the mirror and wasn't 100% happy but I knew I wouldn't so I gave up and grabbed my board. I walked outside and saw heath finishing cleaning up the twins. He placed them in their baby bouncers and looked up at me.

"Are you sure you're ready for surfing Rubes?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure but I do know I need to be in the water, I'll be okay. I'll see you soon, are you okay here?"

"Yepp all good, they look tired so I might put them down for a nap soon, I'll get something ready for dinner, I'm sure Brax will give us some pizza on the house. Be careful kiddo."

"I will, thank-you Heath." I walked to the lounge room where Romeo was waiting already in his shorts and t-shirt, "Okay I'm ready." I said to him, he turned around and he had a massive smile on his face, feeling self-conscious I attempted to cover myself.

"No, no Rubes don't, you don't have to worry you are beautiful, now come on we still have to get my board." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the door, I quickly grabbed my towel and we were on our way. We swung past Romeos place and grabbed his surfboard. I was quiet the entire way trying to decide whether or not I should just turn back. There was no way I was strong enough for surfing, I mean I could hardly carry my surfboard the entire way. But we got to the beach and Romeo dragged me towards the water. I stopped at the edge of the water and Romeo turned to me.

"Whats wrong baby?" He asked me

"Nothing, I just, I just need a second." I gave him a soft smile and he nodded and ran into the water. _Come on Rubes you're a brave beautiful, strong young woman. You can do this._ I thought to myself. Inhaling and then exhaling deeply I took a few steps into the water. The first couple of waves hit me and then it was like all my worries had washed away. I kept going and then I eventually paddled my way out to where Romeo was waiting patiently.

"Thought you were never coming out." He said jokingly to me.

"Just wanted to se my hot, sexy boyfriend paddle out first." I laughed and splashed him with water.

"Well how about you watch your sexy hot boyfriend catch this next wave," he said back and then went to catch the wave, this is how it went for the next hour or so, I watched him as he surfed waves and then came back, each time he encouraged me to catch the next one. To which I politely declined making up some excuse about just enjoying watching him. But really I was just so tired from paddling out here that I just needed to sit on my board. I started to get cold so I told Romeo that I was going in, he agreed and he followed me. I got to the beach and threw Romeos towel at him and I dried myself. I wrapped the towel around myself and we walked up towards the diner. We walked in and Romeo immediately tensed as he saw Indi. I leant up into his ear and asked him if he wanted to leave.

"No baby, I have to face her eventually, lets just grab some cake for desert and we can go." I nodded and he led us up to the counter. Indi stared at us from where she was standing near the coffee machine and I shied away from her glance. Romeo on the other hand glared at her, and she eventually walked away.

"Ruby, oh wow it is great to see you, how are you feeling?" Leah exclaimed from behind the counter.

"Great thank you Leah, my hair is finally growing back so I couldn't be happier. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been great, that is great news Rubes, I'm really happy for you, we will have to get you over for dinner at some point."

"Yeah that would be awesome, maybe sometime when Mum and Brax get back, we could bring the twins over, I know Charlie really wants to show them off, they are getting gorgeous."

"What do you mean getting, they were always gorgeous, with parents like they have and a sister like you it would be amazing if they were anything but. Oh Romeo I have been ignoring you, how are you going, everything okay?"

"Yea im great thanks Leah, just working on starting up the surf shop gotta think of a name and then get some supplies, but should be under construction pretty soon."

"That is great news I'm happy for the both of you, now what can I get you?"

"Just a chocolate cake and a couple of orange juices to go thanks Leah."

"No problem, I'll just get it why don't you wait over there." We nodded thank you and went to sit down.

"Hey Romeo, I know that I haven't really questioned it before and I knew that we were going to sort it soon, but where did you get the money for the surf shop, I mean before we couldn't even afford a surfboard, let alone build a new place for it."

"Well Brax decided to go into partnership with us, I guess we were going to tell you when it was all built, it was going to be a surprise but I guess I forgot."

"Oh okay well that's great."

"You don't seem so excited.'

"Well that's cuz I kinda just wanted it to be you and I in this business. And we talked about getting a loan for it after I was back to normal, and Brax and Charlie have enough to worry about financially with paying off my medical bills and the twins, I feel guilty."

"Well all I know is that Charlie and Brax talked about it whilst you were at the specialist one time, and they offered. I was reluctant at first too, but I knew it was your dream. They said that Blood and Sand was going well and Angelos was picking up again and they had the money. They trust us to make a profit, and they also said that they knew that you and I wouldn't do anything stupid to make them lose the money. I also promised to pay back all the money when we made it."

"Okay fine, but that means we really gotta make a profit and soon. So I was thinking that as well as surfing lessons we should also loan out boards and we could join up with the schools and offer it as an interschool sport, it would be fun. Also we should have fishing rods and stuff, and we could sell some ice-creams." Romeo laughed a little and I smiled at him, "What?"

"Nothing I just love how excited you are." Leah returned with our cake and drinks and we walked home. We got to the house and heard one of the twins screaming from the front yard.

"Should we turn around now whilst we can?" I laughed to Romeo.

"Nah, it would be more funny watching Heath trying to get them to stop." We grabbed my hand and we braced ourselves for the mess that was expected from heath and 2, 3 month old babies. I opened the door placing my board against the wall, I walked slowly around and into the kitchen to see Heath at the microwave and two very hungry looking babies in their bouncers.

"Heath, Heath," I yelled out. He turned around and I noticed some vomit on his shirt. He smiled at me and I walked over to the microwave, Romeo went and picked up Elloise and started bouncing her up and down.

"Thank god you guys are back, I have fed Elloise but she spit up on me so I put her down and warmed up Chases bottle but she won't stop screaming and then he started. Please help me."

"It's okay Heath, Elloise probably just wants to be burped Romeo can do that and I'll feed Chase, why don't you go get us some food, I'm starving." He smiled appreciatively and passed me the bottle, he left to get some pizza and I fed Chase whilst Romeo sat on the couch burping Elloise. About half an hour later the tears had stopped and Romeo had more vomit on his shirt, much to my amusement. Heath arrived home and he seemed glad that the twins had stopped screaming.

"Thank-you so much guys, I got pizza."

"Yes well you can out em to sleep after dinner." I said and with that we sat down at the table to eat our nutritious meal. Romeo had taken off his shirt to avoid getting the vomit in his food and I couldn't stop staring at his beautifully toned chest.

"Hey Rubes, stop staring at the boy like he's a piece of meat, we don't need anymore children around here, these two terrors are enough." Heath said, I blushed at his comment and stared at my pizza.

"I don't mind one little bit, I love her staring at me it makes me feel quite manly." Romeo laughed, which in turn made me blush even deeper.

"Oh god, okay guys that's enough let's just eat pizza." My comment made the boys burst into laughter which made me blush even deeper, I ate a couple more slices of pizza and excused myself for a shower. I walked into the bathroom and peeled off the shirt that I had on to cover my bikini. I then took my bikini off and stared at myself in the mirror. Even though I was putting on weight I could still see my ribs and hip bones protruding out of my skin, and although my hair was growing back it still looked like boys hair. I knew it was a slow process but I felt insecure and ugly. I turned on the shower and sat on the shower floor. I broke down and cried my eyes out. Where had that beautiful, curvy woman gone? I was a skinny ugly hairless person that was merely a shadow of her previous self. I hated the cancer, I hated what it had done to me, and Heaths comment about the baby had reminded me that I could have been pregnant at this very moment waiting for my bundle of joy to get here, instead I got cancer and had to abort my child. I just wanted everything to go backwards and start over I didn't want to have cancer, I wanted my baby. The only thing that I probably wouldn't change was Romeo, I hated Casey for what he did, and now I was falling hard for Romeo, he is the man of my dreams. The water started to go colder and I quickly washed the rest of my body. I climbed out of the shower and realised I had been in there for close to 45 minutes. I opened the door and walked down to my room, I opened my draw and got an oversized shirt and some shorts out and put them on. I sat on my bed and listened to the noise in the house. Heath was in the twins room putting them to bed and Romeo was watching T.V.. I got up and walked down the hallway to the twins room and helped Heath with changing Elloise, we sat in the chairs and gently rocked them to sleep. Romeo came in and told me that he was going for a shower and I gently nodded.

"Whats up kiddo, I know you're not the same firecracker you used to be."

"It's just that I don't feel like I used to, I feel ugly and less confident, and I feel horrible that I killed my baby, and as much as I love Romeo and I wouldn't want it any other way I just wish that Casey would call or something so that I could apologise or explain it to him or something." I told him.

"Ruby, firsts things first. You are a beautiful young woman, always will be, the cancer hasn't changed your beauty inside, you might look skinnier but we will fatten you up eventually. And you didn't kill your baby Rubes, even the doctor said that it was barely even formed and that you were only pregnant for a month anyway and the chances of it surviving would be slim, so you did the kid a favour. As for Casey he is a tool, he doesn't know what he left behind and if he ever does return I will kick his ass for you." I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Thank-you Heath it means a lot, and I know all of those things but I can't help feeling this way, I know that when I start looking like myself again I will feel great, but thank-you anyway." He smiled and we placed the twins into their cribs. Romeo appeared at the door wearing his shorts and Heath excused himself for a shower. I walked up to Romeo and kissed him, he grabbed my hand and led me down to the lounge where we watched some show for a while. I got really bored so I started making out with Romeo and soon things got really intense. Romeo had his hands up my shirt and this were about to get really heated when we heard the front door opening. Romeo and I both groaned and I looked towards the door. I froze lying on top of Romeo.

"Casey?" I said shocked to see him at the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update Woo! Okay this one is about CHAX, I explained it before but I dunno if you remembered this is the second and final day of their honeymoon. Enjoy **

_Charlie, it's Heath there is something wrong with Elly, it looks like she is having problems breathing and she hasn't cried since she woke up this morning I don't know what's wrong, hang on, oh god she's having a fit. I'm going to the hospital, I'll call you when we get there." _

**6 Hours Earlier**

**BRAX POV**

I woke up to a surprisingly empty bed, I rolled over and Charlie wasn't there. Groaning I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked outside onto the porch and saw Charlie sitting on a chair staring out into the lake. I smiled and walked up silently. "Hey beautiful, up so early." She turned around and gave me a smile.

"Morning baby, I just woke up, guess im used to waking up early to the twins, was just wondering if it was too early to call Heath check up on them."

"I don't think so he will probably be up anyway, why don't you do that and I will get us some breakfast ready." I gave her a kiss and she dialled the home number. I walked back to the cabin and decided to cook us some French toast. About 5 minutes later Charlie came back in the house sliding his arms around my waist and resting her head on my back.

"Everything is fine, the twins are happy and Ruby and Romeo are fine and are up and at the beach apparently, but there was one thing. Casey is back." I stopped what I was doing and froze at her words. After everything I had told that kid about not coming back until Ruby was fine and then he comes back anyway.

"I told him not to come back." I mumbled

"Sorry, what?" Charlie asks

"I told him Ruby was too weak for him to come back, he told me a couple of days ago he was thinking of coming back, but I told him not to cuz we didn't need it right now. I thought he got the message loud and clear."

"Oh baby, thank you for doing that, but Ruby had to face him sometime, I'm just glad that Rubes had Romeo and Heath around. Actually Heath said he punched him in the face." She chuckled. I turned around and kissed her on the lips.

"How about I finish up here we eat breakfast and then we spend the day relaxing and swimming in the lake. Forget about everyone else and just think about us, and maybe a little about the twins at lunch." I smirked.

"Mmm that sounds nice, I'll go get ready." She kissed me quickly and then turned around and walked into the bedroom.

**Charlies POV**

I loved that man, he was perfect making me breakfast making me feel great and giving me beautiful twins. I walked to the suitcase and picked up my white bikini, I slipped into it and grabbed my summer dress and slipped it over the top. I walked out to the kitchen where Brax was laying out breakfast.

"Mmm smells yummy." I walked over and sat down starting on my delicious breakfast. It is relatively quiet and Brax and I mostly stare lovingly at each other. We both finish and I offer to clean up whilst Brax goes to get ready. I wash up the plates and I stare out at the lake, this place was so beautiful I just wanted to stay here forever. Brax came back out and we went out setting our towels up I looked over at Brax. I gave him my cheeky grin and ran towards the water stripping my dress off as I went. I got to the edge and turned around to see Brax running towards me. I laughed and jumped into the water. I clearly didn't anticipate how cold the water was and I instantly regretted it, I saw Brax jump in and swam over to him, grabbing onto him I splashed water into his face. "Great idea baby, its freezing in here."

"Nah we just have to stay close and we will get warm." He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? Well you're going to have to catch me then." I said getting out of his grip and swimming away. I wasn't fast enough though because before I knew it he had his arms around me and his lips came crashing onto mine. I gave into him and we spent the next couple of hours swimming around and just having fun. For a moment I forgot about all the worries back home. We decided that it was time to get out and we laid out on our towels for another hour. I was about to drift off to sleep when Brax brought me a sandwich for lunch. We moved to the table outside to eat lunch. WE were just silently eating enjoying the comfortable silence.

"So when we get home I was thinking that we should have a naming day for the twins." Brax said

"A naming day, aren't they getting christened?" I asked

"Well yea if you want but I thought maybe we could do both, what do you think?"

Okay, yes we will do both, on different days though, the naming day will go first." I said giving him a kiss. That was when the phone rang. I remember picking it up thinking it was Ruby wanting to talk about Casey being back so I let it ring out, and let it go to voice mail. I picked up the plates and took them inside to wash them, Brax followed and we both listened to the voicemail. The voicemail that made my stomach fall to the ground made my throat close up and tears spring straight to my eyes. Brax moved so fast it wasn't funny, he had the suitcase packed up and in the car in less than a minute, he grabbed his and my mobile and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the car. He locked the cabin and we were on our way to the hospital. Everything seemed to happen so fast and I was scared. My little baby girl was in trouble again. Brax tried to call Heath hundreds of times until I picked up my phone and called. Heath picked up on the second ring and I immediately bombarded him with a million questions.

"Charlie please, Elly is in with the doctors, they said something about an allergic reaction. Ruby is at home with Chase, how far are you guys?"

"We are about an hour away, oh god Heath she is so tiny."

"I know Charlie and trust me I did nothing I just fed her breakfast and was about to feed her lunch, I just dunno what happened."

"It's okay Heath we will be there soon." We bid our good-byes and hung up, I turned to Brax and explained everything to Brax. I dunno but I swear Brax out his foot down harder. We finally arrived at the hospital and we ran towards the entrance, we got there and I saw Heath pacing up and down the hallway. I ran towards him. "Where is she, where is my baby?" he turned and pointed towards a room, I walked towards it and opened the door not bothering to knock.

"Charlie, hi, we are just stabilising her now. If you just want to come to my office we can talk." Sid said to me. I nodded and glanced over at her there were so many tubes and wires. I turned and walked back out right into Brax who was standing behind me, he grabbed a hold of my hand and we followed Sid into his office. I noticed Heath sitting down in the chairs but I chose to ignore him, I knew I wasn't technically his fault but I needed someone to blame.

"Okay, thank-you guys. Now this is pretty serious, we have managed to stabilise her but we are certain that it is an allergic reaction. It was nobody's fault there was no way to detect this, but Heath's timing was perfect any longer and im not sure we would be having this conversation, he was right not to call an ambulance and instead come here. Now where to from here? Well we are going to let her rest and then we have to determine what it is that she is allergic to and we will also test Chase just in case. Unless you have any questions, that is all for now." He said giving us a warm smile. I let out a breath and smiled back, standing up we walked out of the room and approached Heath.

"I know this isn't your fault Heath, sorry for treating you like I did before, thank-you so much for your quick thinking." I gave him a hug and Brax shook his hand. We decided to go get a coffee at the cafeteria and then walked back to her room. It was getting late and the doctors sent us home saying that we were no use here and might as well get back to Chase. We drove home and got out of the car. Heath was close behind us and we met up at the house, I opened the door and there was more yelling and screaming.

"HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU WHEN YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" I heard Casey yell at my daughter, the next thing I knew he had slapped Ruby hard across the face. That was when Romeo tackled him and punched his so hard it nearly knocked him out, Brax and Heath pulled him off of Casey and I hurried over to Rubes. Hugging her I grabbed some ice out of the freezer and sat her down, she put the ice on her cheek and silent tears ran down her face. I looked over to see Brax hit Casey one more time.

"You don't hit girls you tool." He told him, Casey looked pretty beat and he sat on the couch. "No you don't sit there get out of this house until you calm down get a grip of yourself Case." He got up and walked out slamming the door, which in turn made Chase start screaming. I sighed and got up to get him. I go away for the weekend and my whole family begins breaking apart again, what is going on with our lives?

**That's the end please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Im glad to be back this one will clear up a bit from the last chapter but will also have a time jump – Enjoy!**

**Ruby's POV**

So many emotions were going through me right now, I was so pissed with Casey, but I felt sad for him, and I felt sorry for him. At the end of the day I had killed his child, I had ruined his dreams of becoming a dad and ass he said, I had killed his Bailey. But I also felt angry because I didn't deserve this, the baby would have had a worse life if I had of kept it, he has other chances to become a Dad, but me I might not ever become a Mum now. After Casey left mum sat me down and we talked for ages, just Mum and I, no babies, no Brax, no Romeo, nobody. It was great I figured out a lot of things, but mostly I need to talk to Casey, explain my reasoning's, explain my choices. So that was why Brax was now driving me to Casey, we had decided to meet at the Surf Club, somewhere public where he couldn't lash out at me again. I sat in silence, but I could tell that Brax kept looking over at me wondering if I was okay, I turned to face him and gave him a soft smile as reassurance. We arrived and I felt really nervous all of a sudden I saw him waiting outside and I immediately wanted to walk away, did he even deserve an explanation, had he proven to me that he was trustworthy? I looked over again at Brax and he grabbed my hand in reassurance, I was glad because it gave me the courage to go and talk to him. I got out after telling Brax not to come, I closed the door and looked over at Casey, how could a man that I loved so much, make me feel so hurt. I got to him and I smiled politely at him, he just stared at me as I sat down.

"Please don't interrupt me, I want to tell you everything that went through my mind and everything that happened, you can have your say when im done." I told him sternly, he nodded his head and I proceeded to tell him. "I was diagnosed with a stomach tumour at 5:01pm on a Monday afternoon. At 5:16pm on the same day I found out I was 1 and a half months pregnant. At 6:43pm I arrived home to my mother and step-father that were ecstatic that they got to take home one of their newborn twins. I had to figure out a way to break my mother heart and to tell her that I could very well die. I also had to tell her I was pregnant with her first grandchild. At 9:03pm I went to bed after I had talked to mum about the possibility of keeping the baby and the chances of it surviving and living a great life. Or alternatively I had to think about the high chance that my child could be permanently disabled because of me. I went to sleep that night thinking how the hell could I live with myself knowing that I willingly had a child that I knew had a great chance of getting a serious disability. Then at 2:32am, you woke me up with your crying, I thought you were sad for me and I wanted to comfort you. But we talked and I found out that you hated me because I was going to kill your child. I hated myself for making that decision. I went back to sleep and woke up and 7:54am and found that you had gone. You left me when I needed you, I hate you for that I really do. You left me and I hadn't even made a choice. I did decide to abort my baby, but I did it because it was the best thing I could do for it. Just remember Casey, you have more chances of having kids. Me? I will never have kids, the tumour and treatment left me infertile. I live with the feeling that I gave up my only chance at being a mum, being pregnant and giving birth, I gave that up. But I really feel sorry for you, all this hatred inside you has turned you into a horrible person, and I can't forgive you for that. I just hope you can forgive me." I ended in tears, luckily I had a tissue and I wiped the tears from my face. Casey stared at me for a couple of minutes, tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. I nodded slightly and stood up. I turned my back walking away, finally closing that chapter of my life.

**About6 months later – Christmas day**

**Charlies POV**

11:58pm

11:59pm

12:00am, it was finally Christmas, I had been waiting for this day forever. My babies first Christmas, they were finally healthy and were growing at the right pace. We had just found out that Elloise was in fact allergic to oranges and she had been healthy ever since she came out of hospital. Chase was developing fast considering his hard start to life and I couldn't be prouder. I was lying in bed lightly tracing Brax's tattoos trying to subtly wake him up.

"mmm Charlie, what, I need sleep."

"Morning baby, Merry Christmas." I exclaimed almost a little too chirpily. He leant over and kissed me lightly on the lips before lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas beautiful, now go to sleep, its going to be a long day." I knew he was right but I was like a kid in a candy store. I must have fallen asleep at some point though because before I knew it I woke up to continuous pounding on the door.

"MUM, BRAX WAKE UP ITS PRESENT TIME!" Ruby yelled from the other side. I turned to Brax and kissed him on the lips, before I nicely told Ruby to wait that we'd be up soon. I really wanted to give Brax is present before we went out.

"Morning again, I hope you don't mind but I want to give you your present now." I said to him whilst I traced his newest tattoo, the one he got for the wedding. It was my favourite. He kissed me in agreement and told me that he wanted to give me mine at the same time too. So we both separated and went and got them. I returned from the hiding place in the roof above the bathroom. Brax returned around the same time as me and I sat on the edge of the bed cheekily, my present lying on the floor.

"You first," he smiled at me.

"Okay fine," I got up and picked up the large present I had on the floor and passed it over to him. He instantly knew what it was and a massive smile came to his face. He un-wrapped it and his suspicions were confirmed. With the help of Heath I had managed to pick out a new surfboard for him. He unzipped the bag and his smile grew deeper at the message that was written on it, _Je Vous Aime _our saying. I loved it and it looked like he did too. There was also Elloise, Chase and Ruby's name printed on it and mine and his were intertwined on it also.

"This is perfect Charlie, I love it, I almost don't want to use it."

"No you definitely have to use it, show it off."

"Okay fine I will, you've twisted my arm." He laughed and he came over and gave me a passionate kiss, when we finally parted we were both panting. He finally gave me my present which I had no idea what it was. I unwrapped it and nearly cried with excitement. It was the most beautiful thoughtful, present I had ever received. It was a charm bracelet with 4 hearts on it. The first had Brax name and his picture on it, the next had Rubys and the other two had the twins. There was a small plaque in the middle with the words, _Je Vous Aime, _it was perfect and I loved it. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever. I thanked him in a similar fashion to what he thanked me.

"Come on, lets go, this day has just begun." I grabbed his hand and we walked out together.

**This is the first part of the Christmas chapter, the next one will be up soon and will have a lot of the twins in it. Please RnR. xxoo** eHe bhebjvbhfwjbvhj lkjhvf h wv ;


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, I really have no excuse I have neglected you guys, okay so I have a plan for this story, it will be finishing in the next couple of chapters, and then I will have a sequel. Enjoy!**

**P.s. The babies are about 10 months old**

**Brax POV**

Charlie and I headed out to the lounge room where Ruby had the twins nicely sitting in their bouncers. I walked over to Ruby and kissed her forehead and went to pick up Chase, Charlie did a similar thing, but instead picked up Elloise. Ruby had dressed them in matching Santa outfits and they looked so cute. I kissed Charlie and we sat on the couch together. I looked over at Ruby and she was practically bouncing off of the arm chair.

"Okay Rubes, we have bought you two presents, you can open one and then the twins get to open theirs, sound fair?" I asked her. She eagerly nodded so we handed her the first present. It was in a massive box and it weighed about 10kgs. I looked over at Ruby and her eyes were practically falling out of her head. She opened the box and she started squealing. There were a whole heap of clothes in the box and it looked as though Rubes loved them.

"OMG guys, this is amazing, I have an outfit for nearly every day of the year here. You guys are amazing." She shouted, scaring Chase causing him to whimper a little, I quickly soothed him and hugged Ruby. Charlie and Ruby spent a little bit going through the clothes and I took the opportunity to make some toast and a coffee for breakfast. I placed the twins in their bouncers and got their food for them. I decided not to disturb Ruby and Charlie so I quickly fed them and returned to the lounge to feed my other two girls. After breakfast I got out the twins presents out and sat down with Charlie and the twins to unwrap them. The mostly didn't understand the concept but Elloise enjoyed chewing on the wrapping paper and Chase liked the boxes. Their presents consisted of clothes, dolls and bears, some things to help them walk and develop. But the present I loved the most was a bracelet for the both of them, with each of their names on them. Charlie had chosen them and they were beautiful. After the twins had unwrapped all their presents we finally gave Ruby her final present.

"Okay, now I know that the twins got a heap of presents but I think that you will forgive us after this present." Charlie said hoping up and giving Ruby the present. It was in a white envelope and looked just like a simple letter. Ruby gave us a weird look and opened up the envelope. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside. There was one key to a car, a brand new Toyota Yaris. She engulfed us both in a hug and ran outside to enjoy her new car.

**Charlies POV**

It was going on 1pm and the entire family had come over and the house was crazy. Elloise and Chase had just gone down for a sleep reducing the noise limit, but Ruby and Romeo were fighting over where they wanted to spend Christmas dinner, here or with Alf and Marilyn. Brax, Heath, and Casey were all being loud and drinking, which was fine but considering I had a huge headache I could do without it. Darcy was in the pool yelling at Heath to stop throwing her new pool toys at her. Bianca was helping me in the kitchen and being 7 months pregnant she wasn't in the best mood. I was slamming the kitchen cupboards looking for some panadol .

"Charlie, stop what are you looking for?" Bianca asked from the other side of the kitchen

"Looking for panadol, this headache is killing me."

"Okay, well slamming the cupboards won't help, why don't you ask Brax." She suggested

"It's fine, im going to the petrol station to get some, can you make sure the twins are okay and let the boys know, I will be back in 15." I smiled to her and grabbed the keys walking out of the house. I walked out into the car my headache getting 10 times worse when I hit the sun. I got in and put the car in drive and noticed Bianca running out of the house with Elloise in her hands, I put the car back into park. I jumped out instantly thinking the worst.

"Bianca, what's wrong is she okay." I asked taking her from Biancas hands.

"Yea, she is fine, just woke up so I thought maybe she would enjoy the ride to the petrol station." I nodded and put her in the car. I waved goodbye to Bianca and drove out of the driveway, blasting the air conditioner in this 38 degree heat. I put on the wiggles music I had in the car which helped to soothe Elloise back to sleep. I was about 10 minutes into the journey when I got a sharp pain in the front of my head, I pressed my hand to it looking in the rear view mirror. Elloise had finally fallen asleep, but it wasn't that, that I had noticed, there was a Nissan skyline driving at over 100 kilometres towards the car. I tried to pull over to let the idiot past but next thing I knew there was a gut wrenching crashing sound, and the car rolled over and over. I hit my head on the window and blacked out, the next thing I remember was the sound of Elloise screaming her lungs out, the time on the clock read 1:14pm.

**Brax POV**

It was 1 o'clock and Christmas lunch was just about to start. It was turning out to be the best Christmas I had ever witnessed. The twins had finally been put down for a sleep and Charlie and Bianca were getting together the salads. Heath and Case were helping me get the steak to perfection, and Heath was messing around with Darce in the pool. Ruby and Romeo were having a lovers tiff, but that was nothing new for them. I was beginning to think that I had finally found my perfect family. I had everything I wanted. Bianca came out of the house handing us some more beers, and holding an orange juice for herself, she placed the baby monitor down on the table and looked over at me.

"Charlie just went to get some panadol, she still has that headache, she took Elloise with her because she was being a little fussy, she shouldn't be too long though." Bianca told me, I thanked her and told her to relax for a little bit. The steaks were nearly done and we were just waiting on Charlie, she had only been gone for around ten minutes so I wasn't too worried. I heard Chase in the baby monitor so I went to get him, so he could eat. I found him in his cot just sitting contently.

"Hey little man, enjoying Christmas are we?" I asked him, he gurgled at me and I tickled his belly. I checked his nappy and noticed it needed changing so I began to walk over to the change table. That was when my entire body went cold and I couldn't move, Chase started screaming in my arms for apparently no reason and I noticed the time, 1:14pm.

**Small cliffhanger for ya's. im planning on there being maybe 1 more chapter, 2 if youre lucky haha but don't worry there is a sequel coming. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, so im thinking this will be the second last chapter of this story, but don't worry there will be a sequel.**

**Charlies POV**

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I had been concentrating on just trying to breathe for a good 15 minutes now; I couldn't move I could barely open my eyes. Elloise had gone quiet about 5 minutes ago and I was scared she had stopped breathing. I was wishing and hoping that Brax had started to get worried and was coming for me.

**Brax POV**

I knew something was wrong, it was getting later and later and Charlie should've been home at least 10 minutes ago. Ruby and Romeo had finally called it quits on the arguing and Romeo left for Alf's place by himself. Heath had gotten Darce out of the pool and Bianca was helping her get changed. Chase had stopped crying about 5 minutes ago and Casey was holding him keeping him quiet. But I just couldn't relax I knew something was wrong. Leaving Chase with Casey I told him I'd be back and I grabbed my keys racing out of the door.

**Charlies POV**

My head was killing me, I couldn't think straight, Elloise hadn't made one noise and I think I could smell smoke. I opened my eyes and saw what I had needed to see for the past 20 minutes. That beautiful black ute.

**Brax POV**

My heart literally fell out of my chest. That beautiful blue car with my beautiful wife and my gorgeous baby was lying there in the ditch, smoke pouring from the engine. I slammed on my brakes grabbed my mobile and called an ambulance. I relayed all the information and ran to the car. I got to the drivers side and crouched down hoping Charlie was awake. She was weak and pale and there was so much blood.

"Baby, hey its me Brax, come on baby, talk to me."

"Bra… Brax, oh thank god, it hurts so much. There was this car and he hit me, I lost control and I couldn't stop it and … and... oh Brax Elloise, my baby, check her, she hasn't made a noise for ages now."

"Its okay baby, just hold on, stay awake keep talking to me, concentrate on staying awake." I was freaking out, I was running on adrenaline. I crawled further down and smashed the window in. Crawling into the car I got to the baby seat. I wasn't prepared for what I would see. Elloise was sitting in her capsule, yes shut a cut on her head and bruised arms. I checked for a pulse and found a weak and faint pulse, but it was there. Almost crying with happiness I unstrapped her and crawled back out placing her in my car. I ran back to Charlie and contemplated how I would get her out of the car. I smashed in the front window and climbed in, but there was no way to get her out. Her legs were stuck under the dash and her chest had been crushed by the steering wheel. That was when I heard the sirens. Police, ambulance and the fire brigade all arrived at the same time. I kissed Charlies forehead and ran up to them, explaining the situation with Elloise and placing her in their safe arms. The Police sectioned off the area and the paramedics and firies raced to Charlies side. I stood there helpless. Everything was going in slow motion, 15 minutes ago I was having the best Christmas ever and now I was having the worst day of my life. The paramedic came running over to me.

"Mate, we don't usually do this, but she is asking for you. Look the situation is dire, she doesn't have a great chance, with the crush injury if we release her the amount of toxins sent through her body will cause her to have a cardiac arrest. Im letting you near her, but the firies aren't happy, they need to get the fire out, you have 2 minutes, say your good-byes."

I walked over and stared at her for about 30 seconds, I couldn't lose her. She was my life, my fire, my warmth, my rock, my soul. How am I meant to say good bye in 2 minutes. We were meant to have a life time. Have 12 children and 34 grand kids. I was meant to annoy her and love her. Take her to Paris and Rome, and New York. We were meant to live and love. Always, always and forever.

"Baby, don't talk for a minute, I want you to hear this. You have literally been the best thing to happen to my life. Before I met you I was looking at a life behind bars, eating oatmeal 3 times a day. You changed me and I love you so much for that. This will be our last conversation and I want you to know that I will never in a million years forget you. Your eyes, your smile, your hair, your eyes, your fingers, everything. It's etched in my memory. The kids they will know you, they will be influenced by their mum. Im sorry that Ruby couldn't be here, I know she will be devastated and im truly sorry I didn't call her. Charlie most of all I want you to know, that you will never be replaced in my heart, I love you so so much." I let a stray tear fall down my face as I leant over and kissed her beautiful face.

"Brax, I don't have much energy so I will make this fast. I love you and you are the reason I have been so happy. I love Ruby so much, please tell her. She will forgive you for not calling her. Brax the children will be fine with you, you are a great father. Please, if the moment comes, move on, I want you to be happy." She gave me a smile and she closed her eyes, I knew then that she was gone, her fire, her spirit was sucked from this planet.

"You're irreplaceable Charlotte Braxton, forever in my heart. I wont ever forget you." I whispered in her ear. Kissing her one more time, I stood up and walked over to the ambulance Elloise was in. They had woken her up and she was now sitting happily in the paramedics arms. I picked her up and cradled her, crying my eyes out. She was gone, the mother of my babies, the love of my life, my heart and soul gone. Without thinking I texted Heath to get my car and tell the others to meet me at the hospital. The paramedics shut the doors and we were off to the hospital ourselves. Charlie was left behind in the wreckage, firies working hard to retrieve her body. It was a short trip to the hospital and I climbed out to a flurry of activity. I walked slowly to the front entrance in a trance. I didn't notice the nurse take Elloise, I dint notice Sid look over me a treat me for shock, the only thing I noticed was the hole in my heart where Charlie used to be. After about 15 minutes I found myself once again holding Elloise close to my heart, staring into her perfect eyes that mirrored Charlies. It wasn't until that moment that I saw so much of Charlie in her. She was truly the most beautiful creation ever.

"Brax, Brax, what the hell is going on, what is with Charlies car?" Heath had just arrived the others close on his heels. I turned around facing my family. I had no words for them, they looked at Elloise and Ruby stared into my eyes. I didn't know what to say to her. Her mother had just died and I didn't have the words to tell her that. I walked over and hugged her with one arm, she seemed to understand and she too broke down in my arms. Sid saw the exchange and led us to a room. We sat for what seemed like forever. I just held my babies and stared noticing so many features on them that looked so much like Charlie. Ruby lied with her head resting on my shoulder. She had tired out from all the crying and was now sleeping. I couldn't stand it any longer though. I passed the twins to Heath and gently moved Ruby off my shoulder resting her head on the couch. I walked out the room to the courtyard. I noticed old couples, young couples, just happy people everywhere. That was meant to be me, that was meant to be my life. I was mad, mad at that person who had to take my wife, my best friend, my soul mate. I punched the closet wall. It hurt so much but not as much as losing Charlie, I needed to feel something else.

About 45 minutes after I left the room Heath came out to tell me we were going home. I nodded and followed him, he was worried about my hand, but i knew it wasn't broken, I wish it were. I followed Heath and he took us home, he made sure the twins were safe, so I just went to my room. Charlies room. Our room. I went to her side of the bed and climbed in. The smell of her hair, her perfume, everything. I missed her already. I cried, I cried for hours. I cried the tears that she would never cry again, I cried for the twins and for Ruby, I cried for the people that would never meet her. But most of all I cried for me. After a few hours I suddenly stopped, the tears had dried and I was tired. I wanted to sleep for years. Never wake up, join Charlie in the afterlife. I wanted to hold her one more time. Before I went to sleep that horrible unforgettable night, I thought, I hate Christmas, it is the worst time of year. I will never remember this day as being happy, this will forever be the day that I lost my soul mate.

**There it is the second last chapter, enjoy it. P.s. to reply to a reviewer, no way in a million years will I write I Natalie and Brax story.**


End file.
